The Rumor
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Mike Newton has been going around starting false rumors about sleeping with the girls at school. What happens when he starts the rumor about Bella? Bella's OOC in the short story. Non-canon pairings. Rated M, right now for language only, but who knows about the future, only the Pixie
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be an o/s from a Facebook post by Alycia Northrup. It won't be a long story, though maybe another chapter or two. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **BELLA**

What am I going to do? I've only been here a week, and the only job I could find in this God forsaken town is at Newton Outfitters.

If I have to look in the face of the creepy Mike Newton one more day, I swear to **GOD,** I'm going to scream. He thinks he such a hot-shot. I can't imagine what all the girls see in him. From what I hear, he's been with just about every girl in school. Maybe he has a golden dick or something because I swear he smells like day old soup.

And swear the douche doesn't understand the meaning of no. How many times is am I going to have to shoot him down before he gets it.

When I got in the locker room at school today, I found Angela Weber in the stall balling her eyes out. She's been the only one who's been somewhat nice to me since I've gotten here. I mean yeah, Jessica has been sort of sweet too, but it all seems fake coming from her.

I don't like to be the center of attention, so when all the guys were hovering over the 'new toy' being me, at school, Angela was there to help me through it. I know she's probably just a good girl and all being the minister daughter, but still, it was nice of her to kind of look out for me

"Hey, Ange, umm are you okay?" I say as she finally comes out of the stall with her eyes all red and puffy. _Duh! Bella! Of course, she's not okay. Hint, hint ball of tears._

"It's nothing, Bella. I'll be okay," she says between sniffles.

"Are you sure, it sure doesn't look like nothing if it's got you in tears," I tell her putting my arm around her. As we sit there, I see all of the other girls pointing and snickering.

"I'm sure, come on, let's get to gym class before we're late," Angela says. I finish tying up my sneakers, and we head out of the locker room and into the gym.

Once out in the gym. I see the creep Mike Newton standing around the gym with Tyler Crowley, Ben Chaney, Eric Yorkie and some of the other guys he hangs out with. They watch us as we come out of the locker room and I know somethings up. They too all start laughing and pointing, except Ben. He looks like he's uncomfortable with the whole thing.

I look to the other side of the gym, and I see the Cullen kids in a huddle as usual. The big one, Emmett is looking at Mike like he wants to rip his head off. I see the blonde guy, Jasper looks like he's trying to hold him back from doing just that. But I turn my attention back to Angie, as she looks like she just wants to crawl in a hole and die.

Then, Tyler comes over and tries to cop a feel on Angela's ass. She flinches and moves away.

"Don't touch me!" she hisses.

"Aw, come on Ange. You didn't seem to mind Mike getting all up in that. What say you and me this weekend?" He gives her that dirty suggestive head bob and starts licking his lips. That sends Angela into a whole new set of tears, and she runs back into the locker room.

"Hey come on Ange. I promise to make it good," Tyler says with a snicker. I turn up my lip in disgust and push him, before running off to see about Angela.

I find her back in the same stall crying even harder than when I first saw her.

"Angela, what's that all about out there," I asked through the door.

"Bella, I swear. I'm not like that. The only thing I did was went to the movies with him. And I only went because I thought Ben was going to be there. Now, I've got no chance at all with Ben because Mike Newton told them all that I gave it up in the back seat of his car. I swear Bella we didn't. I'm still a virgin for Christ's sake." She says between tears and snots.

"Come on, Angie, open up, let me come in," I ask her.

She finally unlatches the toilet stall, and I go in to find her face again all red and puffy, sitting on the toilet with the lid down. I immediately wrap her up in my arms.

"I believe you, Angela. Hey, hey, come on. First of all, I don't think Ben Chaney believed a word of it. He looked so uncomfortable standing there with the other guys. And if he's really the guy for you, he'll see you for what you are. You're sweet and kind, and you have a good heart. Do you want me to go out there and punch creepy Mike in his junk for ya?" That brings a guffaw that sounds like a grunt through her sobs.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I tell her as I walk her over to the sink and wet some paper towels with cold water to wipe her face.

"So, what's up with that Cullen kid, the big muscle bound one? He looks like he was ready to rip Mikes head off. If it wasn't for the blond one that looks like he's being tortured, I think he may have.

"Oh, Mike claims Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie was last week's conquest. She hasn't been back to school since. You haven't met her yet. She couldn't take it and left school. I really don't get that though. I mean Bella you should see her. She looks like a fashion model. There's no way she would be with a guy like Mike. Especially when she has somebody like Emmett. You should see them together. And I always thought her tougher than that. She always came off as this ice queen.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure now that he just started a rumor about her just like he did me. I just wish I could talk to her. But you know, they only keep to themselves. They don't talk to anybody," she tells me. I walk over to the soda machine and get her a drink. After all that crying, I'm sure she's thirsty and probably needs the sugar.

 **EMMETT**

When that creep Mike Newton started the rumor about my sister, I wanted to stomp a hole in his ass. Sure, everyone thinks Rosie and me are a couple. I just let them believe that to keep her protected.

When Rosie found me all those years ago and had Carlisle change me, sure I thought I had a shot with her. But then I heard her story. She was skittish around men now, and who could blame her. After being raped, beaten and left for dead by her fiancé, who could blame her.

When I asked her why she wanted to save me, she told me I reminded her of her cousin Vera's baby and that she couldn't let me die. I owe Rosalie my life, and I will always be there to protect her. No matter what.

After Mike Newton started the rumor, she went back into her shell. Over the years I had sort of built up her confidence. She was now able to put on her tough exterior while we were in school, so everyone thought she was this tough Ice Queen, but I know the real Rosie. The Rosie who was more or less pimped out by her parents to marry the richest jerk in her hometown. The one that, again pimped her out to all of his jerk friends one night while drunk, hanging out on the street corner. He let them rape and beat her within an inch of her life. I swear, I wish that bastard was still alive. I just want to dig up his worthless carcass and kill him again. That was the only thing Rosalie had the guts to do. She got her revenge. After that, she felt like she had nothing else to live for until I came along.

Now, I see that creep Mike has moved on to his next conquest. Sweet little Angela Weber. That girl would never hurt a fly. Edward says her thoughts are always so kind and pure. Jazz says the same thing about her emotions.

The only reason I haven't already killed that Newton creep is that I don't want the family to have to move again because of me. We like it here. We don't have to worry about the sun as much since it's always overcast and rainy. Our Mother, for all intent and purpose, Esmé, loves the house and is happy here.

And then, there's Bella.

There's something about that girl that makes my dead heart want to jump out of my chest. I had Edward to try and read her thoughts, but he says he can't. She's silent to him. Jazz says her emotions are so crystal clear as if he's reading a vampire, not a human. But there isn't an ounce of fear for us like most humans. He says what he's getting from her is mostly curiosity, admiration and a bit of lust.

The one thing about Jazz's gift, he can read the emotion, but can't always interpret what it means. Who's she lusting for?

Well, there's more than lust from me when it comes to Bella Swan, I think I love her. But, of course, It's not like I can do anything about it. Everyone thinks Rosalie and I are together. I can't go blowing our cover now.

 **BELLA**

My first week at Newton's Outfitters is okay. I haven't seen Mike around much. His mom says he mostly only works on weekends when he doesn't have a football or baseball game. Of course, he would be the school jock. Aren't all the creeps and jerks. I only work after school three days a week and all day on Saturdays. It's not much, but I make enough to buy clothes, school supplies and put a little away for college.

Charlie, my dad, tells me he does have a college fund put away for me. He says he wishes I wouldn't work and just enjoy my final days of high school. But I've been doing this since I was ten-years-old. My mom Renée wasn't exactly the most responsible mom. She is sort of flighty. She'll forget to pay bills, and then most of her money goes to the next hairbrained idea that catches her fancy for the month before she gives that up and is on to the next.

Saturday comes around, and I have to work with Mike the creep. His parents have gone away for the weekend and left him in charge.

He follows me around the store like a fucking puppy dog when he's not goofing off at the registers and talking with his boys on the phone. So, I'm left doing all the stocking and assisting customers.

By the time I get home from work at five that evening, I'm tired and mad as hell. All I want to do is take a long hot bath and crawl in my bed. Thank God Charlie is gone for the weekend fishing with his buddies from the rez. God forbid if I had to cook for him tonight. I'd have to tell him to just order a pizza.

Tomorrow, I'm going to sleep till noon, finish my housework and get ready for school on Monday.

 **ROSALIE**

I haven't left the house since Mike Newton started that rumor about me. I mean, of course, I know it's not true. He's a human for God's sake. I'd more eat him, than fuck him. But since I've never even tasted human blood, even that's out.

God, why couldn't Carlisle just leave me on the street and let me die? I know I shouldn't let this bother me, but it does. So now, while everyone else is gone to school, I'm left here to wallow in my own self-pity.

At least once the school year is over, Emmett and I can go off on our pretend honeymoon and I never have to set foot back in that school again.

Why does that little pixie always do this? It's not like I don't know she is hovering outside my door.

"What is it Alice?" damn is school out already. She comes bouncing into my room like a hyper fucking rubber ball.

"I just wanted to know if you want to go hunting with me?" I just roll my eyes. Why does she insist on asking these stupid questions when she already knows the answer?

"Because I want to be polite and give you the option to change my visions. And besides today's Saturday, silly. I just came back from shopping," she says with her annoying giggles. I just throw my duvet off and slip on my shoes.

"Ready, lead the way pixie." She opens the window to my room and jumps to the tree just outside before leaping to the ground. She waits until I join her, and then we take off through the woods.

This is one of the things I do enjoy about being a vampire. Running free, the wind in my hair without a care in the world. We don't stop running until we make it across the Canadian border.

Alice takes down a few elk, and I spot a couple of mountain lion and take them down. Once our meal is finished, and we've buried the remains, we strip down and go swimming in a nearby stream.

"Rose, I know you've been really down since the whole Mike Newton incident, but I really think you need to come back to school on Monday," the pixie tells me. I knew she had an ulterior motive for asking me on this hunt.

"And just why would I do that, Alice?"

"Well for one, what Mike said about you is all forgotten about. He's moved on to the next girl to humiliate." Great. Some new unsuspecting victim.

"And even she's going to be forgotten about by next week. Just come back, for me, please. I promise it will be worth your while," she says with her all-knowing smirk.

"Okay, Okay. Even I know not to bet against the all-knowing pixie," I say with a giggle.

"Rosalie, what are you going to do if Emmett ever finds his mate? Or you for that matter?" Alice asks me, but this time she doesn't meet my eyes.

"Why, what do you know? Have you seen something?"

"You know how my visions work, Rose. Any decision can change the future. I just want to make sure you understand this is a possibility."

"Well, yeah, I know it's a possibility. But also, how likely is that. I mean, we don't really socialize with other vampires, other than the Denali's and Jasper's brother, Peter and his wife." What are you saying, some nomad is going to come and take Emmett away?" Alice shakes her head frantically.

"No, no, nothing like that." But then I can tell, she's really trying hard not to say something, because again she can't meet my eyes.

"What if it's a human?" she briefly flashes her eyes up to me before lowering them again.

"Oh, well I guess that changes things. Then I guess I will have to embrace my new little sister then. Look, Alice, I know you're worried about me. Emmett always says I saved his life. When in reality, it's been the other way around. Emmett is my best friend and the brother I always wished I had. I want nothing for him but for him to be happy. I know, everyone knows how I feel about humans. I don't know why Carlisle insist that we all pretend to be human and live in the human world.

"I guess it would only make sense that Emmett would find his mate in a human. I just wish we didn't have to damn her into this existence. But if she is the one meant for him, I'm certainly not going to stand in his way." The pixie then surprises me, and that in itself is a feat, being I'm a vampire, and it's pretty much impossible to surprise us. She launches herself out of the water and hugs me in a bear hug almost as tight as Emmett.

"I love you, sissy," she says as she clings her naked body to mine.

"As sweet as this is, pixie. Especially since I haven't had sex in over eighty years, I don't swing that way," I tell her jokingly. She laughs and splashes me with water. Soon, we're having a water fight.

"Glad to see you're out of your funk," I hear the deep familiar voice coming from out of the trees.

"Jazz, man, looks like you got some competition with your wife there," Emmett says as he and Jasper saunter towards the stream. Alice and I are just treading water as they stand there looking at us. Alice gives me a sly wink that she's seen what I have planned. And without missing a beat, we push as hard as we can, and it looks like half the river is coming towards our idiot brothers. They are now standing there fully dressed, drenched from head to toe.

"RUN ROSE!" Alice squeals. And in the blink of an eye, both Jasper and Emmett have taken off their wet clothes and dove into the stream after us.

 **MONDAY MORNING**

 **BELLA**

As soon as I pull into the school parking lot, I get a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something's not right. This is going to be a really fucked up day.

The first thing I notice, once I get out of my truck, is Emmett Cullen is staring at me from across the parking lot next to his giant Jeep. Next to him is the most beautiful blonde woman I've ever seen. That must be his girlfriend Angela told me about. Angie's right. She could be a fashion model, and they look like they were made for each other. I see her whisper something in his ear, but Emmett never takes his eyes off me.

As I continue to make my way across the parking lot, I notice everyone is actually looking at me, though not like Emmett. The others are snickering, sneering and pointing. I duck my head as to not draw any more attention to myself.

My focus is on the ground so much, I walk straight into the school bitch and head cheerleader, Lauren Mallory.

"So, you're Mike's latest little tramp," Lauren says with a scowl on her face.

"Lauren, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well, let me tell you something you little whore. You keep your mitts off my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Funny, Mike never mentioned he had a girlfriend. What exactly did Mike tell you about me?" I look around and see Mike and his friends huddled in next to his car in the parking lot.

"He told me how you practically threw yourself on him in the stockroom of Newton's. His parents were away this weekend, and you two were the only ones working in the store." I just looked at her, unmoving. I wouldn't let her know she's rattled me at all.

"Of course, I did. I mean, everyone else in this school has their turn at him. I just had to know what was so special about him. I thought maybe he had a golden dick or something, with all the girls he claimed to have fucked. Turns out, his dick is so small it's the size of a pencil. And if you're his girlfriend, why is it that as soon as he got it in, he was coming and calling for his mommy. You'd think he'd be calling your name instead," Lauren was so stunned she was just standing there with her mouth open like a fish. Everyone else was laughing. Emmett was literally rolling on the ground, and his deep roaring laugh could be heard above everyone else. Rosalie was doubled over in laughter.

While Lauren was still standing there, trying to figure out what just happened. I walked around her and started marching straight over to Mike. He was beet red by the time I made it over to him, but that didn't matter to me. Because as soon as I reached him, I punched him right in his junk. Every boy in the parking lot was grabbing their junk and wincing. As his knee's buckled and he was about to hit the dirt, I punched him right in the nose.

"If you ever start another rumor about another girl in this school, the only girl you'll be thinking about is me, because there will be more where that came from." I suddenly wished I had just kept the punch at his limp noodle, because the pain that was shooting through my hand and wrist at the moment made me want to cry.

I turned clutching my hand and walked smack dab into Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett's face had a mixture of amusement and adoration. Rosalie's eyes were glistening with tears she was trying to hold back. But she immediately wrapped me up in her arms in a tight embrace that had me wincing in pain. Not just from my hurting arm, but from how hard and cold she was.

"Oh my God, Bella, your hand. Come on, we need to take you to get that looked at. Our dad is a doctor over at Forks Hospital. Let me and Emmett take you to get that checked out," Rosalie said. I just nodded my head, yes. She wrapped her cold hands around my wrist and hand and lead me to Emmett's Jeep.

"Don't worry, Alice and the others will let the school know what happened and that we've taken you to the hospital. She helped me into the backseat of the Jeep before climbing in beside me, while Emmett drove

And like that, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen became my new best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **ROSALIE**

It took everything in me to get dressed for school today. Only because I promised my little pixie sister, I would try is the only reason I'm doing this.

I usually drove my red BMW 430i convertible to school, but Emmett insisted on driving us. So, I climbed into his Jeep, and we were off to school.

"Emmett, did something happen in school while I was gone? I asked as soon as we were on the road and out of earshot of the others.

"Happened, like what? The only thing that happened is I couldn't kill that creep, Mike. He started another rumor about another girl, Why?" I took in a deep unneeded breath before I continued.

"Em, you know I love you, but there won't ever be anything more between us other than you're my best friend and my brother. I only want what's best for you." I told him sincerely.

"I love you, too, Rosie. But I already know this. Where is this coming from?" He took his eyes off the road briefly, grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Emmett, if you've found your mate, you wouldn't let, or friendship hold you back from finding your happiness would you?"

"I—umm—Rosie…"

"So you have," I said as the joy bubbled up from my chest I didn't know I had in me and a smile spread across my face.

"Rosie, it's not like that. Yeah, I like her. I like her a lot, but she's human. I don't think she's even noticed me. And you know what that would mean," Emmett said, shaking his head frantically.

"Yes, Em, I know, but if she's genuinely your forever, you can't let that stop you. I want you to be happy. You are the sweetest, most caring man I know. You deserve this. Who is she? What's she like?

"Well, her name is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella."

"You're kidding, Right. A beautiful swan?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, I'm not kidding. Her parents must have taken one look at her and named her because the name matches exactly what she is."

"You know, swans' mate for life, just like we do?" I told him. He looked at me, and I could see the twinkle in his eye from the information I just told him. We were now pulling up at the school. We got out of the Jeep and were waiting for the rest of our siblings. Alice and Jasper were coming with Edward in his Volvo.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, we could hear the buzzing in the parking lot. Most of it coming from Mike the creep and his group of cronies. I hated that boy. He reminds me so much of that disgusting Royce King. The thing I don't get is how he could be so cruel. I mean, GAH! At least Royce was handsome and rich, not that it should have given him any right. But this Mike kid? Just because he was some big sports star and his parents owned the only Sporting Goods store on the Peninsular, they were far from rich. Sure, they probably made a pretty penny, but not rich by our standards. Not even back when Royce was alive. Then I heard it.

 _So, you finally got it on with Bella Swan. Dude, you are so lucky! That girl is as hot as Rosalie Hale. Two of the hottest chicks in Forks and you bagged them both, you're the man, Mike Newton!_

I could feel my chest constrict, and I was about to tell Emmett to take me home when I heard the loud chugging of a Classic 1953 Chevy pulling into the parking lot. Emmett squeezed my hand and pointed me in the direction.

Then she stepped out of the truck. Once she got herself and her things together, she looked up in our direction. The squeeze Emmett had on my hand, if I were human, my hand would be crushed at this moment.

I could tell, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her truck. Yeah, she's got spunk alright. Anyone who has the nerve to drive up in that piece of a rust bucket, no matter how shy she claims she is, this girl wants to be noticed.

I could feel Emmett buzzing as their eyes met. He was barely holding himself in place from going to her.

"That's her, Emmett. She is your mate," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and a small smile formed on his gorgeous face. Both our eyes followed her across the parking lot. She already knew. I could see her shrink within herself. Her eyes were cast downward, so she didn't notice she was in the path of the HBIC, Head bitch in Cheerleading, Lauren Mallory. She nearly slammed into her.

So, you're Mike's latest little tramp," Lauren says with a scowl on her face.

"Lauren, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well, let me tell you something you little whore. You keep your mitts off my boyfriend." I didn't know what Lauren was talking about either. She and Mike weren't dating as far as I knew. While I'm not one to go spreading rumors, obviously, but I heard Lauren was fucking one of the teachers and using Mike as her cover. Maybe that's why she's so mad. But why target Bella? She must think Bella's going to be an easy pushover. Now I was angry. If she thought she was going to steamroll my new little sister, I was going to put that bitch in her place. What I heard next, made my first impression of Bella Swan a reality. That girl's got more than spunk, she's got Chutzpah.

"Boyfriend? Funny, Mike never mentioned he had a girlfriend. What exactly did Mike tell you about me?" She looked around until she caught the eye of Mike the creep. The evil smirk that played on her face told me she wasn't going to let him or that bitch off easy.

"He told me how you practically threw yourself on him in the stockroom of Newton's. His parents were away this weekend, and you two were the only ones working in the store." The look of determination she had was priceless

"Of course, I did. I mean, everyone else in this school had their turn at him. I just had to know what was so special about him. I thought maybe he had a golden dick or something, with all the girls he claimed to have fucked. Turns out, his dick is so small it's the size of a pencil. And if you're his girlfriend, why is it that as soon as he got it in, he was coming and calling for his mommy. You'd think he'd be calling your name instead," Lauren was left standing there like a guppy. Emmett's knees buckled as soon as the words left her mouth and he was literally rolling on the ground. I couldn't help my poor brother because I too was doubled over laughing. I was holding my sides to keep them from splitting I was laughing so hard. Everyone else around the parking lot was cracking up and pointing at Mike. Mike was now red as a beet. Oh but no, Bella did not stop there. She marched her little tiny ass right over to Mike and without missing a beat, with a move Muhammad Ali would have enjoyed, she punched in uppercut fashion, but instead of going all the way up to the chin, she connected right with Mikes groin. I watched as every boys' knees folded together and winced at the same time, and I know for a fact Mike's gonads were now in his throat as his eyes crossed and his knees buckled and the squeak of "mommy" that left his lips

I don't know who taught this chick how to box, but Jasper could even learn a thing or two from her. Because she followed through with her punch, with a cross jab to the nose. Mike was down for the count. However as soon as the punch landed, I heard the crack of her wrist and hand. Only because of our enhanced vampire hearing were Emmett and I able to hear it. Emmett and I were across the parking lot, trying our best to move at human speed. My phone chimed with an incoming text at the same time. I pulled my phone out and read a text from Alice.

From: A. Cullen

To: R. Hale

I've already seen it. Carlisle will be waiting at the E.R entrance. We're only two minutes away. We'll let the school and her dad know. You and Emmett will have to take her.

I knew that meddling little pixie knew precisely what was going to happen today.

I missed exactly what was said next, something about she will be the only girl he'll ever remember. As soon as her adrenaline started to fade, was when she noticed the pain in her wrist.

I fell in love with Emmett's mate and my new little sister at that moment. She belonged to us, our family. There was no doubt about it in my mind. She pulled on my heartstrings like no other human ever. The venom tears were welling up and stinging my eyes. But without thinking, I brought Bella into a hug, my first welcome into our family. The wince she made at our contact, I wasn't sure if it was from her arm already hurting or if I broke the human. I've never hugged a human before.

"Oh my God, Bella, your hand. Come on, we need to take you to get that looked at. Our dad is a doctor over at Forks Hospital. Let me and Emmett take you to get that checked out," I told her as I immediately brought my cold hands to her warm one. I figured it was as good as putting an ice pack on it

"Don't worry, Alice and the others will let the school know what happened and that we've taken you to the hospital," I told her as I helped her into the backseat so I could keep her arm wrapped in my icy grip.

Emmett drove, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Not that his superior vision and reflexes would be affected. He was constantly looking back in the rear-view mirror at Bella.

Bella, however, couldn't take her eyes off me. She was kind of making me nervous.

"I'm sorry I keep staring, but I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. You're almost inhumanly beautiful. If you weren't touching me, I'd almost think you weren't real." She said as she looked down to my hands around hers and back to my face.

"In fact, you're all incredibly beautiful and handsome. Like Gods and Goddesses. Is that what you are, Gods like the movie Hancock?"

"Then that must make you Aphrodite because your beauty is breathtaking," Emmett said looking at her from the rear-view mirror. Bella began to blush profusely.

"Umm…no…I…um…not. Emmett, you shouldn't say things like that in front of Rose," she tried to pull her hand away, but I wouldn't let go. She slightly furrowed her brow when she couldn't free herself.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, Emmett didn't mean that. I mean, you two were obviously made for each other. You two make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you, Bella, for saying that. But have you even looked in the mirror lately? You are stunning. You have a natural beauty woman would die for. And for the record, Emmett and I aren't a couple."

"Y—y—you're not? But Angela said…Oh, boy!"

"Who's Angela?" I asked looking between Emmett and Bella,"

"You know the girl Rosie. The one in Alice's class that always smiled and waved at us in the cafeteria before she sat with the creep and his group." Emmett said.

"Oh, God, Angie. Did anyone see if Angela was in the parking lot? I don't want Lauren to go after her next."

"Why what happened?" I asked them both. I feel so out of the loop having missed a week of school.

"Oh, Angela was the creeps last weeks target," Emmett replied.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll text Alice and have her sit with our family for lunch?"

"You'd do that?" I nodded

"I'm sorry, I just…I hate this school. People start so many rumors. All of them say you guys are stuck up and conceited. That you don't hang out with anyone but your family and that you're some frigid Ice Queen, no disrespect." I chuckled.

"None taken. Now Come, on. We're here. See that's our foster dad over there waiting for us," I told her as I waved to Carlisle.

"HOLY CROW! That's your foster dad? He doesn't look much older than Emmett, and he looks like a Greek god himself." Bella said. Carlisle had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen. But you may call me Carlisle. I understand you had a little incident at school. Let's go get an x-ray of your hand shall we," Carlisle said. Emmett guffawed

"A little incident, HA! Sparky over here punched a guy's cajones so far up his gut he'll be singing soprano for the next year. But then she had a follow through cross jab to his nose that probably broke her hand." Emmett explained while performing boxer moves.

"Okay, calm down, Emmett. Unfortunately, she also broke Mr. Newton's nose and did some real damage to his testes. Mr. Newton is on his way as well via ambulance as we speak. Also, the police have been notified, and your father is on his way, Bella. It seems Mrs. Newton would like to press charges against you for assault.

"Assault! But—but-," Bella was about to break down in tears,"

"Hey, hey, babe. None of that. We all know what he did." Emmett said as he wrapped Bella up in his big strong arms. He tilted her chin up so she could look at him. "I've got you beautiful," he said before kissing her on the forehead. She just nodded her head. Carlisle and I gave each other a look. They just looked so adorable.

"Now come on little sis, let's get that hand looked at, I told her as I draped my arm around her shoulder and Emmett's around her waist and we followed Carlisle into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank all of you so much or all of your reviews and favorites. As I said, I intended for this to only be a one-shot, but as I continued, and with your encouragements, I'm continuing on. But please realize, It won't go on forever. It will only be a few more chapters, hopefully.**

* * *

 **EMMETT**

Rosie and I were following Carlisle, taking Bella inside the hospital when the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay. Suddenly, we heard the screeching tires not far behind, followed by the sirens of a police car.

Mrs. Newton's 2005 Cadillac DeVille was speeding into the parking lot followed by Chief Swan in his police cruiser.

Mrs. Newton got out of her car with a scowl on her face and was marching towards us.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SLUT HARLOT! HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT MY BABY BOY?" screamed shaking her finger at Bella as she marched towards us.

"Mrs. Newton, I don't care what my Bella did, you will watch your _mouth_ when you speak to my daughter," Chief Swan said as he too approached us. Mrs. Newton then rounded on Chief Swan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Arrest her! Just because she's your daughter, I expect you to do your job!" This woman was pissing me off. On instinct, I placed Bella protectively behind me.

"Mrs. Newton, I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. Now, in doing my job, I must ask you for your license and registration. Do you know how fast you were going back there? I clocked you at 100 MPH in a 35 MPH zone. You ran several stop lights. And if you want to get technical about it, I could arrest you for eluding an officer of the law in a high-speed chase. Carlisle then approached the two while Rosalie and I stood protecting Bella.

"Chief Swan. I understand that you will most likely want to question Bella and my children as they were witnesses on the scene, but may I take my patient in to examine her? Mrs. Newton then rounded on Carlisle. This time swinging her purse.

"NO! That little harlot needs to be in jail. She beat up my poor little Mikey." Mrs. Newton was punctuating each word with the pounding of her purse to Carlisle's chest and arms. Rosalie and I had to hold back snickers as Carlisle had to pretend to guard himself by holding up his arms and ducking against the assault.

"Okay, that's it. Mrs. Newton, you are under arrest for assault and battery and eluding a police officer in a high-speed chase. Dr. Cullen, please take Bella inside and examine her. I will be back to question her and your children," Chief Swan explained. He then started reading Mrs. Newton her Miranda rights. Mrs. Newton was fighting against Chief Swan as he tried to handcuff her by thrashing around and kicking Chief Swan in the legs.

Carlisle took Bella by her good arm inside the hospital. Rosalie and I stood there for a moment continuing to watch the drama unfold.

"I'm going to need you to calm down unless you'd like to add assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest to those charges."

"This is ridiculous! I am an upstanding citizen in this community! I will tell everyone how your daughter seduced my Mikey in the stockroom of our store. Then beat him up as he revealed what a slut she was. Your daughter can forget about her job!"

"You do, and I will sue your ass for every penny you have including that two-bit sporting goods store. For your information, Mrs. Newton that is libel and slander. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be working for her! Now shut up and get in the car," Chief Swan said as he practically threw Mrs. Newton in the back of his squad car.

An hour later, Carlisle had fitted Bella with a cast on her fractured wrist. Chief Swan had returned to question Bella, Rosalie and I. He wanted to question Mike Newton as well, but he was currently in surgery for a ruptured testicle.

Once we told Chief Swan what happened, how we had heard different rumors Mike had spread that he was sleeping with various girls at school. Rosalie told him how when the rumor was started about her, she became so depressed she left school.

It was Carlisle who explained Rosalie was the victim of a brutal gang rape, which is how she came to be in his foster care, as Rosie buried her face in my chest with embarrassment.

I explained how in Rosalie's absence from school, I overheard him start the rumor on his next victim, the minister's daughter, Angela Weber.

Bella explained to him how she was also a witness to the cruel story about Angela. Also, how over the weekend she was left alone to work at Newton Outfitters as the Newtons were away for the weekend. However, Mike did nothing more than talk on the phone with his friends while she was left to do all of the work.

When she returned to school today, she was accosted by Lauren Mallory with the same rumor.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, but I was so angry. I spouted off to Lauren sarcastically, that it was true. I made it so everyone could hear, including Mike, who was standing watching the entire thing with his friends. I told them that he had a tiny⎼um⎼you know and that when he⎼um⎼um⎼you know; he was calling for his mommy." Chief Swan was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. Rose and I were both snickering, as well as Carlisle. By the time Bella was through with her explanation, she was red as a tomato. I could tell, Rosalie was holding her breath at the scent of her blood. I could smell it as well, but it wasn't appetizing, it was erotic. I also wondered, however, who this was going to affect the rest of the family, mainly Jasper and Edward, because to my knowledge, they had yet to come close enough to smell her blood. I was brought back to the conversation as Bella continued with her conversation.

"I just wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine. But then I took my anger out on Mike, punching him in the balls and in the nose. Daddy, are you going to arrest me?"

"Bella, officially as an officer of the law, I'm very disappointed in you for using physical violence in this situation. However, as your dad, way to go, kiddo!" He then held up his hand in a high-five gesture.

"Just like your old man taught you. I'm tempted to go up and rip off his other ball. But baby, I taught you those moves in case you were under physical attack, not a verbal assault. Unfortunately, because Mrs. Newton has pressed charges, and Mike Newton is a minor; I do have to charge you with assault." My instincts once again took charge. It didn't matter that the man standing before me was my mate's father, he at this moment was here to harm my mate. I stood protectively in front of Bella. I just managed to stifle the growl that was building in my chest. However, there was still a low rumble. I'm pretty sure Chief Swan heard it as he looked at me and instinctively placed his hand on his service revolver. Only the warm hand of my mate rubbing up and down on my arm was able to calm me.

"It's okay, Emmett. He's just doing his job, right daddy?" Bella peered around me, her big brown eyes looking sad but hopeful.

"Of course, Bella. I just need to take you down to the station to officially book you. I won't let you stay in jail any longer than it takes to book you. I will bond you out myself until your court date. It's not like you're going to skip bail, right?" The Chief said jokingly with a smirk on his face.

"Chief Swan, is it possible I can speak with you alone for a moment?" I asked. The Chief looked at me guardedly first but nodded as he retreated from the room. I followed him out, and once we were out of earshot of Bella, I hung my head as I spoke to him

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry for my behavior back there. It's just, I feel very protective over Bella, and I like her very much. I was wondering if it were possible for me to date your daughter? I said while scrubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Son, even though I've never really paid attention to all of the strange rumors about your family, but I thought you were dating the other young lady?" He asked as he nodded towards the exam room where Bella, Rosalie, and Carlisle were.

"Sir, yes we know what's been said. I'm not sure if you are aware, but we are all fostered or adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. My sister Alice and I are biologically related, and our foster brother, Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother. Since Alice and Jasper are boyfriend and girlfriend, everyone assumed Rosalie and I were as well. I never dispelled the rumor, since it kept other boys away from Rose. Because of her violation, she is skittish around other males, so she sticks to our brothers and me most of the time." I told him our official cover story.

"And what about the other red-head kid, what's his name, Edward, I think?" The Chief asked.

"Edward is Mrs. Cullen's kid brother. When her parents died, she was granted custody of him," I told him.

"You look pretty old, kid. Do you mind if I ask how old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen my next birthday. Alice and I had been moved around so much before we came to the Cullens, that we were left behind in school a couple of grades. But I assure you, Sir, I keep up with my school work, and I currently have a 4.0 GPA." There was no need to tell him I also had several degrees, including mechanical engineering and computer science." The Chief seemed to give this some thought.

"And Bella is okay with going out with you?" he asked, seeming to look for a way out.

"Well, Sir. I wanted to get your permission before I asked Bella. Seeing as Bella seems to be in a little trouble at the moment, I wasn't sure if she would be allowed." I told him.

"Well, you seem like a nice enough kid. I don't see why not. However, because of this charge, she will have a much stricter curfew than before. She'll need to be home by 11 P.M. on the weekends and 9 P.M. on weeknights."

"Yes, Sir. I completely understand, and I promise to adhere to it," I told him with a smile.

"Okay, well, I need to get her to the station so I can get her home. I mean if that's alright with you, Mr. Protective?" He said as he held out his hand to shake. I skeptically took his hand and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Wow! You certainly are built solid, Son. It's okay if you want to stop by later, say after five." He told me.

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's okay, kid. You can call me, Charlie." I smiled brightly.

"Thanks, again, Charlie. I was just about to walk back into the room with Bella when Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me.

"One more thing, Emmett.

"Yes, S—Charlie?

"You hurt my little girl, I'll do worse than Bella did to that kid Mike, I will blow your balls off. Do I make myself clear? I did a mental eye-roll as if he could really hurt me. But I gave him the impression I was really scared.

"Crystal, S—Charlie," I said with wide eyes and swallowing hard a couple of times. Charlie gave me a knowing smirk before we both walked into the room with Bella.

When we walked in, Carlisle and Rosalie were talking with Bella. Rosalie was holding Bella's good hand and had an arm around her shoulders. It made me feel good to see my two favorite girls getting along. Charlie then cleared his throat.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get this over with. Isabella Marie Swan, you are under arrest for assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent…" I walked over to Bella and brought her into my arms for a hug.

"Everything will be okay, Scrappy-doo. I'll be waiting when you get out of the big house, my little jailbird," I whispered in her ear, jokingly. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, before giving me her cute little smile. I didn't want to let her go. She felt so good in my arms. Once she stood up to walk to her dad, I still hadn't let her hand go.

"Um, Bella. I know we haven't had a chance to talk since you got to school, but I really like you. Once you get settled back home, I'd like to come by and see you, if that's okay?" She ducked her head and her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much," she said biting the corner of her bottom lip and I think that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She then tried to walk away, and I still didn't want to let go, but her hand slowly slipped from mine. Charlie slipped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they started walking out of the exam room. Then she suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Thanks for everything guys, and Rose, I'll call you later, K?"

"Sure thing, little sis. You can tell me all about what it's like in the big house," She and Rosie both laughed.

"Okay, you guys really need to cut that out," she said before waving bye to Rose and Carlisle and wiggling her fingers bye to me, as the blush again flushed to her cheeks. And like that, she was gone and my chest immediately began to constrict at the loss.

* * *

 **Now, I'm asking, what would you like to see? Should Bella be Edward's singer? I think there should still be a baseball scene. (just because that's my favorite scene in the movie) but with a different outcome. What do you think? Please continue to R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHARLIE**

I've lived in this town all my life, and I think I've heard every rumor that has ever been spread. I've never known whether to believe them or to ignore them. Whether I found them true or not, I've never let any rumor hindered me from effectively doing my job, nor how I felt about the citizen the rumor involved. This is the first time a scandal ever turned violent, and it's my daughter causing the violence. I don't know whether to cheer that she had the guts to stand up to the source of the rumor about her or to be appalled that she felt violence was the best way to handle the situation.

As of late, the rumors that have made it back to me just happens to involve the family of a guy who's asked my permission to date, my daughter.

Two of the many rumors I've heard have just been reaffirmed and dispelled at the same time by said guy.

Rumor 1: Dr. Cullen allows his foster children to date living under the same roof. True

I don't know how I feel about this. While it doesn't seem right in one way, there is nothing illegal or in this case even morally wrong with that. It's not like they are biologically related. Since Emmett and his sister carry the Cullen name, I'd guess these are his adopted children, and the Hales are his foster children. Though I didn't ask the age of Emmett's biological sister, I'm guessing all involved are adults or near enough to being an adult to make an informed decision as to who they date.

Rumor 2: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are a couple. False.

It's a shame, and I'm really sorry what happened to that beautiful soul Rosalie Hale. Not only is she physically attractive, but she also seems to have a good heart, even though they've tried to break her spirit. Yet another reason I want to take Mike Newton out back and shoot him like the rabid dog he is.

At this point, I understand how Emmett feels about Bella. I, for some strange reason, have an unnatural pull and strong protectiveness over Ms. Rosalie Hale. Especially, now that I know that she is not dating Emmett. When he was comforting his sister, I had an irrational urge to rip the fucker's arms off. And God help me, I know she is only nineteen-years-old. _JESUS!_ No! No! I'm not going to even think it, certainly not speak it.

 _OH GOD!_ I have the hots for a woman who I'm old enough to be her father and is going to school with my daughter. _I AM SO GOING TO HELL!_

Okay, Charlie, just keep it in check.

Rumor 3. If they are not biologically related, why do they have the same strange color eyes, pale, cold skin, and unfathomable beauty?

Emmett explained part of that, in that Edward is Mrs. Cullen's kid brother. However, that doesn't explain the rest of them. Is it some genetic trait that they all share. Maybe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, along with Edward, have a genetic abnormality. Perhaps they seek to foster and adopt kids with the same affliction as they have.

Rumor 4: The Quileutes.

This one I have no rhyme nor reason in explaining. The only thing they keep telling me is that The Cullens are a danger to the town and to them. Is it just plain prejudice? Has something unjust happened between the Quileute's and the Cullens? Maybe, I should talk to Billy and Harry again. Sit them down and make them tell me exactly why I should be wary of them.

"Um, Daddy? Is everything alright up there? The light has changed from red to green and back again twice already. I kinda want to get out of the back of this police car before I graduate high school." Bella says from the back of the patrol car. I chuckle nervously.

"Sorry, there kiddo. Your old man has a lot on his mind. I promise we'll be in and out once we get to the station.

 **BELLA**

I still don't know what possessed me to punch Mike the creep in the balls. Yeah, Charlie has drilled it in my head and shown me the moves since I was ten-years-old and came to visit him during the summers and holidays.

"Bella," he'd say in his gruff voice, that I tried to imitate in my head. "Don't just be a victim if someone attacks you or tries to rape you. You hit them where it counts. Not only will they leave you alone, and give you a chance to get away, but they will think twice about attacking another woman ever again. And if you do it right, they will no longer have the working equipment."

God, how I laughed every time he said it. How could little old me, do that kind of damage to a guy. Turns out, with enough anger and adrenaline, I pack a pretty mean punch.

Speaking of Charlie, God! What the hell was up with him making goo-goo eyes at Rosalie? Have both my parents' taken total leave of their faculties? And, here I thought Renée was the irresponsible one.

At least, the man she married is only eleven years younger. Rosalie has got to be my age, or within two years of my age. That mean dirty old man, Charlie is going after someone that's half his age.

Okay, Bella, stop it. Maybe you're putting the cart before the horse. Maybe Charlie was just stuck on stupid like I was at first sight of Rosalie up close.

The first time I saw any of the Cullens, I thought they were the most insanely beautiful people I've ever seen, at that was from across the cafeteria. To see them up close is almost transcendent. It's like seeing Greek Gods come to life. And I swear, their bodies are as hard as statues.

Yet, for some reason, being in Emmett's arms was like nothing I've ever felt, like—well ever. I swear, I didn't want him to let me go, and it almost seems as if he didn't want to either.

What the hell? Why have we stopped? I bet Charlie's thinking about Rosalie just like I'm thinking about Emmett. Only with Charlie, just EWW!

"Um, Daddy? Is everything alright up there? The light has changed from red to green and back again twice already. I kinda want to get out of the back of this police car before I graduate high school." Charlie gives me a nervous chuckle as his eyes peer at me through the rear-view mirror. Yep, caught ya!

"Sorry, there kiddo. Your old man has a lot on his mind. I promise we'll be in and out once we get to the station.

 **EMMETT**

I'm driving Rosie and I back home. No sense in going back to school now. I've already texted Jasper to pick up my homework from my missed classes and asked him to have Alice do the same for Bella. I'll take her work to her when I visit her this evening.

Every now and then, I look over at Rosie to make sure she's okay. Every so often, I notice she looks as though she's lost in thought. She gives a little sigh and rubs her fisted hand on her chest. Which just so happens to be the same place I feel a tug in my chest. Except I know, that tug is from me missing my mate.

"Rosie is everything okay?" I ask her. She sighs again.

"Yeah, except my chest hurts. Hey Em, have you ever noticed before, how handsome Chief Swan is? I mean his dark hair, with just a light touch of grey makes him seem so distinguished. And those expressive brown eyes, just like Bella's seems to look right into your soul?" At first, I look at Rosalie as if she's gone mental. I mean she has never noticed a guy's eyes before. Then it hits me, and my facial expression is crestfallen. _No! It can't be! This can't be happening._

"Rosalie!" Rose almost jumps out of her skin when I call her name.

"You, dumbass! You scared the shit out of me." She says as she slaps me in the back of the head.

"That, right there, tells me there's something wrong with you. You are a vampire, for Christ's sake. I should not be able to scare you. Rosie, why are you rubbing your chest?" I look at her through narrowed eyes.

"I just told you, my chest hurts, why?"

"And since when do vampires feel pains like chest aches? And tell me this, when did your chest start hurting?"

"It started right after Bella and Charlie left…HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Rosalie says as she turns in her seat and looks at me, her eyes wide as saucers."

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! I swear before everything that is holy, if you blow my chances with Isabella, I will never forgive you!" I tell her through gritted teeth.

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? What am I going to do? I love that little human like she's my own little sister. Now, what am I supposed to tell her? "Oh, sorry lil sis, but you need to call me mommy, now?"

"I think technically it's step-mom," I say jokingly with a chuckle.

"Em, can you be serious for a few minutes," Rosalie says with tears in her eyes.

"AWWW shucks, Rosie. Don't cry!" Shit! She knows I get super freaked out whenever she starts crying.

"I can't help it, Em. What are we going to do now? You're mated to Bella, and I'm mated to her dad. What if neither one of them accepts us? Shit! I can't see how this mating bullshit does either of us any good. I've never even been with a man, except to be violated. At least you've had Kate and Irina." My eyes nearly bug out of my head at the mention of the Succubi sisters.

"H—h—how did you…"

"Oh, come off it, Emmett. Everybody knows they made an Emmett sandwich out of you. Just like everybody knows Edward's been playing hide the sausage with Tanya all these years. You didn't think he's just naturally Emo, did you? No, he just refuses to admit that he and Tanya are mated. It wasn't as bad when Carlisle and Esme were the only mated pair. Why do you think Edward wasn't even here when Alice and Jasper came to live with us. He was up in Denali visiting Tanya. It's been absolute torture on all of us after they moved in, with Jasper projecting lust like clockwork."

I didn't even realize what time it was or that we'd actually pulled up at the house until I saw Edward fly out of the house pulling on his naturally unruly hair.

"You both have got to be kidding me? You can't both possible think you've mated with both the Swans? They're humans for crying out loud. You're going to get us exposed! We'll have to leave. You both have to end this NOW!" Rosalie and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

"God, Edward, emo, much?" Rosalie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow! Both humans, huh? Can't get much past you," I said my sarcasm matching Rosalie's.

"I'm calling Carlisle!"

"Edward, What the fuck? What are you two-years-old? Running to mommy and daddy to tattle. Besides I'm pretty sure Carlisle already knows, about Bella and me, at least. Probably Rose too. It wasn't too hard to see how Chief Swan couldn't keep his eyes off Rosalie. Anyway, I've got to run. I want to be there when Bella gets out of jail, and I want to pick her up some flowers and candy. I mean, humans still do that on dates right? Bring flowers and candy?"

"How should I know, Em? I haven't been on a date in eighty years. But could I come too, please?" Rose asked giving me her sad puppy dog eyes and batting her eyelashes.

"Wow! Her father put her in jail? For attacking Mike Newton?" I then thought the memory of everything that happened from the time we got to school. Edward started laughing.

"Mrs. Newton, too. You know I never liked that kid Mike Newton. His thoughts are always so vile. I'm just glad you don't have my gift, Rosalie. I would hate for you to see the vile thoughts he has about you and Bella." I had to growl at Edward's words. Mike the Creep is lucky Bella already put him in the hospital. I swear, I'm about two steps from finishing him off myself.

"Can I come too?" Edward asked. God, he is such the annoying kid brother.

"NO!" Rosalie and I replied simultaneously and rather harshly, in fact, it made Edward flinch. He then looked at us with a scowl and ran back in the house.

"Sure, Rosie. You can help me pick out some flowers and help me look for candy too." We then drove off to the nearest human supermarket.

 **CHARLIE**

Once I got Bella to the station, I let one of my deputies take care of booking Bella, getting her fingerprints and mug shots. I never thought I would have to arrest my own daughter.

"Bella, while Deputy Connie is taking care of that, I'm going down to the bail bondsman to get you all set up. Don't give Deputy Connie any trouble like Mrs. Newton did." The stupid woman actually bit my deputy. I will be driving to Seattle for all my sporting goods needs from now on. I wouldn't set foot back in Newton's Outfitters if you paid me.

"Of course, Daddy. I understand you all are just doing your jobs. I won't cause any trouble."

"Good, baby girl. I'll be back as soon as I can," I told her, then kissed her on her forehead.

While I was out, I was going to have Billy and Harry meet me at the bond office. Before I moved further with letting Bella date that Emmett kid and I didn't know what I was doing about Rosalie, I needed Billy and Harry to give it to me straight.

The Bond office was actually in Port Angeles. It was only about twenty minutes further from La Push than Forks to Port Angeles. I could get Bella's paperwork started, by the time the guys got there.

As I presumed, about twenty-five minutes later, I saw Harry's truck pull up outside of the bond office. I told Jeremy I'd be outside when he got everything ready.

"Hey, old man," Billy greeted his usual greeting.

"Who you calling old, ya old geezer." Billy was only about three years older than me, and Harry was about seven years older than Billy and ten years older than me.

"Listen. I know you guys are always spouting off the nonsense about the Cullen…" I then watched as Harry and Billy gave each other a look.

"Why, have they done something? Are one of those kids in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," I said and then hesitated. Should I really tell them I was interested in one of the women? Or should I just leave it at the situation with Emmett and Bella?

"Look, you guys are my friends. Bella got into some trouble with that Newton kid. Seems she punched him in the junk and ruptured his testicle over some rumors he started about her and some other girls in school, including one of the Cullen girls."

"And it was Bella that took care of the kid? You sure it wasn't one of the Cullens, and they blamed her for it?" Billy asked.

"See, this is why I have questions. Why would you say that? Bella told me out of her own mouth exactly what happened. Mrs. Newton is sitting in jail because she wanted to spout off and call Bella all kinds of names and I witnessed her attack Dr. Cullen, so I threw her ass in jail as well. The kid even made those same sexual innuendos about that pretty blonde Cullen woman that goes to school with Bella." Billy and Harry were laughing their asses off like a bunch of idiots.

"Can you imagine, Billy? Linda Newton actually beating up that leech?" Harry said under his breath. He said it so low, if I weren't looking right at his mouth, I would have missed it.

"WHOA! Leech? What are you saying?" I must have had the dumbest expression on my face.

"Why are you so concerned about them. If you claim they've done nothing wrong. I'm sure you didn't call us all the way out here just to defend them over something Bella fessed up that she did?" Billy asked. I had to take a deep breath before I came clean.

"Okay, yes there's more. I want to ask one of the women out on a date," I told them, finding a rust spot on the side of Harry's truck suddenly interesting and started picking at it with my fingernail. It suddenly got quiet. The idiots had stopped laughing. I chanced a glance up to see Harry looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"Charlie, I don't think that's a good idea. All I can tell you is they're not what you think. They aren't allowed on our land, and we're not allowed on theirs." Harry said.

"You can't leave it at that. I need to know why? Not only do I want to date one of the Cullens, but I've also agreed to let one of the men date Bella as well," I told them. I was desperate at this point.

"Charlie, you've been coming to the rez since you were a kid, hell you even went to the rez school for a while. Let me see if I can jog your memory. Do you remember the time the council was having a bonfire that us kids weren't allowed to come? You and I sneaked in from the back and sat and listened to the stories they told." Billy said looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"When was this?" Harry inquired.

"Charlie was about seven, and I was about ten," Billy replied.

"So, I was seventeen, not on the council yet. Where was I?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, probably chasing behind Sue's skirt," Billy asked huffily. "That's not the point…" Harry held up his hand.

"That's enough, Chief. He knows too much as it is. If the paleface can't take care of himself or his family, it's none of our concern. Our concern is the Reservation and our people," Harry said.

"You're shitting me, right? Now, I'm just some paleface townsfolk? Billy, we've been friends since we were in diapers. You and Harry have eaten dinner in my house, just like I've eaten in yours. I'm asking as a friend, what don't I know?" I said rather indignantly.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan. It's Quileute legend," Harry said then started up his truck. Billy was looking at me through sad eyes, then he narrowed his eyes then tapped his temple, telling me to think, before Harry pulled away. I just stood there with my mouth dropped open. Did Harry really just _Chief Swan_ me, as if we were never friends?

I went back into the bond office and gathered up the paperwork. Usually, when the bondsman wrote a bond, he came to the station to file the paperwork with the police. Saving him the trip, I took it with me and would have a deputy submit it in Bella's case file, then send it over to the DA. Hopefully, Mrs. Newton would drop the case. I would speak with the DA and see if he could offer her a deal. I would drop the charges against her if she dropped the ones against Bella.

As I drove back to Forks, I took Billy's advice and thought back over the stories I heard all those years ago around that bonfire.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Billy and I had just sneaked into the woods in back of the council cabin. We were supposed to be at Billy's house watching TV. It was Billy's idea to sneak out. Chief William as everyone called him would have our hides if he found out._

 _Just as everyone got seated around the bonfire outside of the small cabin, Chief William had just started to speak. He was wearing the same black Stetson, Billy wears today._

 _"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. We've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters, that transformed into the powerful wolf. This allowed us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe._

 _"One day our warriors came across a creature, that looked like a man. But it was hard like stone and cold as ice._

 _"Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire could completely destroy it._

 _"They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. They were right._

 _"She took her vengeance out on the village._

 _"The elder Chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed._

 _"Taha Aki's third wife could see he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one. Courage._

 _"Using a knife, she spilled her own blood, distracting the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her._

 _"The third wife's sacrifice saved the tribe._

 _"Over the years our enemies have disappeared, but one remains the Cold Ones._

 _"Our Magic is awakened when they are near. We sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. The danger is near, and we must all be ready." After Chief William was done with his story, all the elders smoked from their big pipe._

 _I remember turning to Billy asking what the cold ones and wolves they were talking about._

 _"Ehhh, it just some old ghost stories the adults make up to scare us kids," Billy told me._ _ **[1]**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

I remember thinking after I got in high school and had my first hit from a bong, that those old fools were just high off some slamming ass peyote or some killer weed and were hallucinating.

Flesh as hard as stone and cold as ice. I touched Emmett's hand, and it was so cold, and when I slapped him on the shoulder, my hand stung, badly.

I was now back at the station. I would let Mrs. Newton stay the night in jail, and I'll call the DA in the morning. I just wanted to get my little girl out of this place and get her home.

We had been home for about an hour. Bella was in the kitchen making dinner, and I was upstairs in my room on my ancient monster of a computer looking up Native American legends and the cold ones when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Bella. These are for you." I heard the deep voice of Emmett Cullen drift upstairs.

"Wow, Thank you, Emmett. No one has ever given me flowers and candy before." Who was this kid? Asking the fathers permission, bringing flowers and candy? I didn't think anyone did that anymore. It's like he came from a different time. He had a slight southern twang. Perhaps, they still did those things back east. Then I heard her melodic voice. I was still wearing my police uniform, only taking off my gun belt. I checked myself out in the mirror before taking off in a dash downstairs.

Once I turned the corner into the living room, Bella and Emmett were sitting on the sofa. Rosalie was sitting in my recliner.

"Um, Hi Emmett, Rosalie," I said, only really looking at the beautiful Rosalie. She looked up at me through her beautiful long lashes. A look I knew too well from Bella. She should be blushing, but she wasn't.

"Hello, Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie," I told her. I walked over and sat on the arm of the recliner.

"Okay, Charlie. But my friends just call me Rose." She then slipped her hand in mine.

"A name as beautiful as the woman," I said looking down at our entwined fingers.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bella said with her brow furrowed. Emmett just chuckled.

"Rose, may I offer you some coffee? We could go into the kitchen, I was just about to make a pot." I asked her, looking into her beautiful topaz eyes.

"Yes, Charlie. I'd like that very much. Bella, can I take your flowers and put them in water for you?" She asked as we stood up. For some reason, her hand while still cold sent a warm feeling through me and made my spine tingle.

Bella looked up at us for a moment, her eyes darting back and forth between us. She then handed her flowers to Rose.

"Rose, do you mind if I talk to my dear _OLD_ dad for a moment?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Um, sure, of course, Bella. I'll just look for a vase to put these in," Rose said with a worried look. I gave her a wink, and she produced a sweet smile. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, um, Rosalie the kitchen's right through there," Bella pointed towards the kitchen, hiking her thumb. She then dragged me by my arm up the stairs. Once we were halfway up, she practically pushed me against the wall.

"Dad, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just being nice to your friends, is all," I told her.

"Dad, do you like Rosalie like, _LIKE, LIKE,_ her?"

"Bella, I don't know. I find her intriguing, and I have the strange urge to protect her from everyone and everything. Don't you trust your old man? I would never do anything to hurt her. If she just wants us to be friends, I'll respect that. Look, your old man has been alone for a long time. I've only had a handful of dates since you and your mother left. I never felt like this about anybody, since. For right now, I just want to get to know her. Is that so bad?"

"Well, I guess not. At least you're not like Renée, the middle-aged serial dater. But dad, you heard her story. She's fragile. And other than Angela Weber, she's the first female that's genuinely wanted to be my friend. And is this even legal? How old is she anyway?"

"She's nineteen, a year older than Emmett. Look, you'll have to ask Emmett to give you all the details about how they came to the family. When he asked me if he could date you…"

"Wait, he asked you?" Bella's voice rose a little, and she looked humiliated.

"Yeah, that's why he called me out of the exam room."

"How humiliating?" Bella said as she facepalmed.

"Actually, he was just concerned that I may not allow it since you were in trouble," I told her.

"Yeah, but he could have asked me before he asked you."

"I think he was a gentleman," I told her with a chuckle.

"I mean, I get it. It's just who does that anymore, ask your parent's permission. Bring flowers and candy?"

"Well, I think it's sweet. Yes, old fashioned, but sweet,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Dad, don't mess this up, Okay? I kinda like him. And I'd hate for his dad to not want me around because he thinks my dad is some perverted old man with his daughter. Maybe you should take a page out of Emmett's book and ask Dr. Cullen?"

"Bella, I'm not asking her on a date. We're just having coffee, and chaperoning my daughter, who just got out of jail for assault," I said with a chuckle. Bella just rolled her eyes. "But if it will make you happy, I'll do just that after they leave, okay?" I told her tilting her head up to look at me.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Bella said as she started bounding back down the stairs. And in classic Bella fashion, she tripped. Luckily, I caught her before she faceplanted on the landing. Out of nowhere, Emmett was there, scooping her up in his arms.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled. They were now caught up in an intense gaze. How the hell did that kid get there so fast?

I walked into the kitchen to find Rose had already made the coffee and poured both of us a cup.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee?" She said as she handed me the cup.

"Sweet, just like you," I told her. Again, she looked down, her incredibly long lashes fluttering against the apples of her cheeks.

"Charlie, I have to tell you. I feel something for you, I haven't felt for any man in a long time. It scares me a little. You scare me a little," Rosalie said looking up into my eyes.

"Beautiful Rose, I'm sorry if I scare you. I don't mean to. Is it the age difference?" I asked bringing my hand up and stroking my thumb across her cheek.

"Oh, God, no. If only you knew how much that doesn't matter. No, you remind me of him, a little. Your dark hair, the mustache. Except your mustache is thicker, and the light grey around the temples make you look distinguished," she said as her eyes flashed down to my lips then immediately back to my eyes. I slowly began to step closer, our lips the breath of a ghost from touching when suddenly there was a loud growl like an animal and a crash through my front door.

* * *

[1] Taken from the Bonfire scene Movie The Twilight Saga Eclipse

 **A/N for those who think like Bella that Rosalie and Charlie are _Like Eww Gross!_ Y'all can just suck it! I happen to dig the Pornstache and I think it's sexy. Go, Billy Burke,**


	5. Chapter 5

**BILLY AND HARRY**

The ride was awkwardly silent as Harry drove back to the rez. I can't believe him, and who the fuck does he think he is to order me quiet? He may be the head councilman, but I'm still the goddamned Chief of this Nation.

"Harold Clearwater! I am ashamed of you as my fellow tribesman, my lead counsel and as one of my best friends," I said in my authoritative voice. Harry looked at me wide-eyed at first, but then his eyes went back to the road, hanging his head slightly and brow furrowed.

"Yes, Chief Black. I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Now, I may not have use of my legs, but my brain and heart are perfectly functional. You just sent our friend that we've known since we were kids and his daughter into danger. If anyone of us knows better, it's you and me. We've always treated the Swans and especially Charlie as an honorary member and brother. Just because he does not live on the Rez, does not make him any less under our protection than any of our other brothers."

"Fuck Billy! After all these years? I don't think we even can."

"I know I can't, because of my legs, but I'm certain you can."

"I'm too old for this shit!" Harry seethed as he glared out of the windshield.

"Why can't we just call Sam?"

"Sam's too young. He's not in control yet. You saw what he did to Emily. What if he were to hurt Charlie or his daughter? I'd never forgive myself if that happened to Charlie or Bella."

"You know what, old man? If I get myself killed listening to you, my spirit warrior is going to come back and haunt your crippled ass until you die!" With that, Harry whipped his truck around, and we headed towards the woods.

Once we got parked and Harry got out of the truck, he started stripping off his clothes.

"How do you know if you phased, your legs wouldn't work?"

"I've already tried. After the accident, I tried phasing a couple of times to see if I could get my legs to heal. I could still phase, but my hind legs were just as dead as my human ones." Once Harry was just down to his boxers, which was hard to see because of his belly hanging over, I started laughing

"You're not actually wearing scooby-doo boxers, are you?" I said still laughing. Harry just gave me the finger.

"Yeah, and I'm about to ruin my favorite pair of drawers all because of you and Charlie Swan. You know, I'm older than both of you. How is it you two are always the ones pushing me into things I really don't want to do?"

"Because we are both natural born leaders. It's why Charlie's the Chief of Police in Forks, and I'm Chief of the Quileute Nation." Harry gave me the finger once more before he phased into a giant brown wolf. Though the grey around his muzzle made him look like he had a snowy white beard and his gut was nearly dragging the ground. You could tell it was time for Harry to have a haircut because the long fur made him really look like a horse because he looked like he had a mane. He then took off through the forest in a sprint.

Pretty soon he was back. His tongue was lolled out the side of his mouth, and he was panting hard. Once he went to the back of the truck, he phased back to human. He was breathing hard as he retrieved his pants and shirt from the bed of the truck. Once he had his pants back on, since he was now going commando, he walked to my window of the truck.

"Sam's on his way. He was already in wolf form, and I heard him as soon as I phased," Harry said as he was still panting to catch his breath.

"Guess it's time to give up all that fried fish, old man," I said with a chuckle as he buttoned up his shirt.

"It was exhilarating, but yeah, I'm out of shape. I hope I don't have to do this for real. You better hope we can talk some sense into Charlie without me doing this."

"I know. I know you, and I was the only ones of our generation to phase. If I didn't have the accident, I'd be right there with ya. But at least we still have you to help the new generation as they begin the change. We're still a two-man wolf pack," I told Harry as we clamped our hands together in a bro's hand grip.

"Correction, three-man, soon to be four. Paul just started the fever. And don't forget, I'm still your Alpha," Sam said as he came out of the woods pulling on his cut off shorts.

"Mind telling me why you were in my mind just now, old man?" Sam asked. I looked at Harry through narrowed eyes contemplating whether to tell him or not. I decided, as the Alpha, he needed to know, but I didn't want him involved just yet. We soon worked up a plan, and then we were off to Charlie's

As soon as we pulled onto Charlie's street, we could smell leech. We let Sam out at the end of the block, and he took off towards the woods. When we got to Charlie's driveway, there was a big white Jeep parked out front that was covered in that God-awful sweet stench.

 **CHARLIE**

As soon as I heard the growl and the crash through my front door, I heard Bella scream. Then there were two sets of growls. I immediately went to my broom closet in the kitchen, where I keep a spare shotgun. I have two more upstairs, one under my bed and one in the linen closet. Yes, I know I should have a gun cabinet, but this is fucking Forks. Not because of criminal activity, but there are bears and other wild animals all over the place. I just feel safer where I can get my hands on them quickly, and until this year, I didn't have a child in the home.

However, as soon as I turned around, Rosalie was in a crouch ready to attack. She was adorable, like a kitten ready to attack. I kissed her on the cheek as I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm in a death grip that I was sure would leave a bruise.

"Please, Charlie. Don't go out there, it's not safe." I furrowed my brow and peeked through my curtain and saw Harry's truck and Billy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh yes, it is, Rosalie because I'm about to blow my fucking friends to kingdom come," I told her. She let go of my arm. I went into my living room to find a giant wolf crouched and growling, waiting to attack. Emmett, posed in a similar protective stance and growling, protecting Bella. I then raised my shotgun.

"Harry, I'm assuming it's you. You made it perfectly clear that the Cullen's aren't allowed on your land and you aren't allowed on theirs. They're in my house. Therefore you are on our land. I'll give you 'til the count of three to back your furry ass out of my house, or I'm going to blow you away to kingdom come." Sam Uley then stepped out of the woods in only a pair of cut off shorts.

"Chief Swan! Don't shoot! Harry! This is their land now. You will go back to the rez until I give further orders." Sam told Harry in an authoritative voice. Harry backed out of my house and took off through the woods. Sam then walked over to the truck and started talking with Billy. I still had my shotgun raised.

"Chief Swan, you will meet us at our treaty line at midnight with your leeches. They will tell you where," Sam said as he climbed in the truck with Billy and drove away. Only then did I lower my gun.

I turned to see Emmett sniffing Bella while she stroked his hair with her good hand. Rosalie was standing behind me. When I turned to her, she only looked down and started playing with her nails.

"Well, you two had better start explaining, and explaining fast. Now, that I know the Quileute legends are true, I think I need to know who and what the cold ones are."

"I think it would be better explained if we go to our house. While Emmett and I were both there when we first met the wolves, I think Carlisle could better explain,"

"Daddy, how did you know it was Harry Clearwater?" Bella asked while Emmett had his head in Bella's lap and was purring like a big cat, while she still stroked his hair. He had his arms around her as if he let her go, she would disappear. Rosalie now had her head resting on my shoulder with her arms around my waist. With everything that just happened, this all seemed perfectly natural to me.

"Well, come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Who's driving?" Emmett then lifted his head from Bella's lap and gave me an evil grin.

"We'll take you, we can get there quicker anyway. Rosie, have you got the Chief? I'll take Bella." I saw Rosalie nod, and before I knew what was happening, Emmett had Bella in his arms bridal style, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Rosalie picked me up in a fireman's carry, and we were flying through the woods. I could feel a vibration, almost a buzzing as if Rosalie was speaking, yet I heard no sound come from her. Soon we came to a stop just inside the tree line in front of a massive glass and stone house. If you could even call it that. More like a mansion.

"Okay, that was just plain freaky!" I huffed as Rosalie finally put me down

"What the hell? How are you so strong and fast?"

"Please Charlie, don't be frightened of me. I would never hurt you," She said with unshed tears in her eyes. I brought my hand up and cupped her face.

"Sweetheart, I'm not worried about you hurting me. I just don't understand. Whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to know. Unknowingly, I've known about whatever you are since I was seven-years-old. Harry and Billy just made me aware of what I had apparently chalked up to scary stories meant to scare children are true," I told her still stroking her cheek. She nodded her head.

"Everyone else has gone out. I called Carlisle on our way here so it will be just Carlisle, Esme and us. They are our parents for all intent and purposes," Rosalie explained.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening?" Emmett then brought Bella into his arms.

"Bella, I too would never hurt you. If you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I can take you back to your house and let Rose take your dad to speak to Carlisle," Emmett told her.

"If I go back, does that mean we can't be together? Because I like you and I want to get to know you better, but giant wolves and flying through the air and freaky strong women, it's all too much," Bella said trembling.

"Bella, I'll do whatever you want. If you want us to just be friends, I can live with that. But I don't think I can live without you in my life from this point forward," He told her bending down, so he was looking directly in her eyes. Bella then pulled back. She turned to look at me as if to ask what she should do.

"Baby girl, I can't answer that for you. If you want to go back home, I understand. It's a lot to take in all at once. I've had years to somewhat wrap my head around it, even if I didn't know what it was. But I feel I was given that knowledge for this day. For the day I finally found someone that makes me feel whole again. I think I understand what Emmett is trying to say. I don't know if it's a male thing, but I need Rosalie," I looked over my shoulder at the beautiful woman that was standing just behind me. She had a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"I trust you daddy. Even though I'm scared of what we are about to find out, I need to know too," Bella said. I smiled at my little girl. I reached my hand out for her. She took my hand, as Emmett took her casted arm gently in his hand. Rosalie took my other hand, and we walked in a line towards the house to start a brand-new adventure.

As soon as we were across the massive driveway and up the steps to the porch, the door opened. Carlisle and a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair were standing there with bright smiles.

"Chief Swan, Isabella, welcome to my home. This is my wife, Esme. Won't you please come in?"

"It's very lovely to meet you Mrs. Cullen, and you have a beautiful home," I told the woman extending my hand. She instead rushed over and gave me a hug. Her body too was hard and cold. Carlisle let out a chuckle.

"Okay dear, let's not overwhelm the Chief. From what I understand, you've had a lot thrown at you all at once. You'll have to excuse Esme. It's not often we have guests. But, please make yourselves at home

"Can I get you anything. We have coffee, tea, and water." Esme offered. Carlisle chuckled again.

"After everything that's happened, I think the Chief may need something stronger. May I offer you a scotch perhaps?" Carlisle offered. I then heard a rumble coming from Rosalie.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Carlisle said, and I furrowed my brow. I'm not really one for hard liquor, but I would have accepted since he offered. But right now, I really needed to know what this was about.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked as I brought Rose into my arms.

"It's just, when Royce…he—he was drunk," She was now trembling.

"Hey, hey, baby listen to me. I enjoy an occasional beer…"

"HA!" Bella cut me off as she guffawed. I snapped my head to her with my own growl.

"Okay, I enjoy a lot of beer, but I'm not really one for hard liquor. I would have accepted just to be polite, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't. Just know, I'm not him. I could never do what he did to you. I just hope you will give me a chance and not put me in the same category as that scumbag. Do you think you could do that? I asked her gently, pressing her to me. I felt her nod, and I kissed her hair.

"Coffee will be fine, Mrs. Cullen," I said as I turned to find Esme gushing with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Please, do call me Esme and I'll get that coffee for you, Bella, would you like to join me in the kitchen. I heard you had a rather eventful day as well. Bella smiled and looked to Emmett. He nodded, and she headed off with Esme. Emmett followed behind her.

"Come on, Charlie," Rose said as she pulled me into the living room. It was beautifully decorated in neutral tones with a large seating area. There was a giant flat screen tv mounted to the wall with looked like a dozen gaming systems attached. We sat on a huge comfortable sofa, and Carlisle sat across from us on a love seat.

"Well, Chief Swan," I cut Carlisle off.

"It's just Charlie," I told him.

"Okay, Charlie. I understand you know a little of the Quileute legends. From what I know, they still tell the same ones, about the cold man and cold woman that nearly decimated their tribe. We are the same, yet somewhat different from that pair. We're vampires." I then heard a crash of dishes. I looked up to find Bella had dropped the tray of coffee service she was carrying in, standing with a look of horror on her face.

"You—you—you don't mean like Dracula, I vant to drink your blood, vampires?" Bella sputtered, doing an impression of Dracula.

"I'm sorry, my dear but I do. However, we do not drink human blood," Carlisle let out quickly. Bella looked at me confused.

"Daddy?" Esme then flitted in with a broom and dustpan and Bella nearly jump out of her skin and like that she fainted. Emmett came up behind her in a gust of wind and caught her just before she hit the floor.

He then picked her up and brought her over to lay on the loveseat Carlisle quickly relinquished. She then sat on the floor beside her still holding her hand. Esme came back soon with a cloth for Bella's head.

"I think you'd better continue, Carlisle. This was a lot for Bella to take in, and before I take her and run out of here, you'd better give me all the facts."

"Charlie, I don't mean to frighten you, but Rosalie and Emmett carried you from your house to ours in under two minutes. It's a three-mile drive from your house to mine. If we wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't make it past the door." Even as he said it, I had already contemplated that.

"Okay, if you don't drink human blood, and I take it vampires need blood to survive. How do you, survive that is?"

"We are what Emmett likes to joke as vegetarian vampires. We survive from the blood of animals. It's mostly like human surviving off only tofu, while it's not fulfilling, it sustains us," Carlisle explained.

"Charlie, Carlisle and I are the only two of us, who's never tasted human blood," Rosalie offered.

"I assume human blood is your natural food source. Why would you do that to yourselves? Deny yourselves what comes naturally?" I asked.

"Most of us consider all human life to be precious. I have devoted my existence to helping humans by becoming a doctor. Now what kind of doctor would I be, if I were to snack on my patience," Carlisle gave a small smile, I assume as an attempt at a joke.

"Your existence. So, you're immortal?" All of them nodded.

"So, how old are all of you, really?" I kept an eye on Bella. It was then I saw her eyes flutter as she was stirring awake.

"Back away, I only want her to see my face when she first wakes up, I don't want her to panic," I told them all. They went to sit on the sofa while I sat on the edge of the loveseat and took her hand. When she opened her eyes, she looked at me, still confused.

"Daddy, where are we?" I took her face in my hands so she could only look at me.

"Baby, we're still at the Cullens. We're okay, We're safe. I would never put you in a situation where I thought you weren't safe. Do you believe me?" she hesitated but nodded her head.

"Rose, sweetheart, come here please," I asked. Rose got up from the sofa and slowly walked over to me.

"This is your friend. Rosalie from school. She's a vampire, honey. You may have just met her today, but you trusted her immediately. I know you. You don't trust people that quickly. Does knowing what she is, make that any different?" Bella seemed to think about that for a moment. She then gave Rose a small smile.

"No, I guess not," Bella offered. I smiled.

"Emmett, come here please." Emmett got up and walked over. He looked down at Bella and gave her a wink. Bella blushed.

"This is Emmett. You've had a crush on him since your first day at school. I remember you telling me about the cute guy with the dimples. He too is a vampire. Does knowing that make you like him any less?" Her blush deepened, and she immediately shook her head no.

"Then I think we're good. Can you sit up?" I asked her, helping to pull her up. Emmett immediately sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his massive arms around her. Rosalie sat down on the arm of the love seat and brought her arm over my shoulders. We then faced Carlisle and Esme who were now sitting on the sofa.

"I think you can continue now, Carlisle."

"Very well, as I was about to say, I was born sometime in the 1600's. I was turned when I was twenty-three years old. I am the oldest and the leader of this coven at just over 400-years-old.

"My son, Jasper is next. He was turned at nineteen during the American Civil war. Esme is next, turned at the age of twenty-six, she was born in 1895. Then there is Edward and Alice. They were both born in 1901. However, Edward was my first reborn at the age of 17. I did not sire Alice, and we think she was around nineteen when she was turned. Then there's Rosalie and Emmett. Both born in 1915, I turned Rosalie first at the age of eighteen. I found her dying in the street, and you know the rest of her story. Emmett was turned a year later at the age of nineteen when Rosalie found him dying after being mauled by a bear and asked me to change him. I sired all of them accept Jasper and Alice who joined me in 1950. We've been a family ever since." Carlisle concluded.

"So, is death or almost dying the only way to be like you?" Bella asked.

"No, not at all, while it was the only reason, I could justify bringing them into this existence. Jasper would have to tell you his story, but he didn't have the same upbringing into this existence as the rest. Alice to my knowledge wasn't dying either, yet here she is. It only takes one of us biting you, injecting our venom, much like a snake bite to start the change," Carlisle told us.

"Which brings me to our treaty with the Quileutes. Shortly before Alice and Jasper joined us, we lived here in Forks before. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and myself. The then Chief Ephraim Black, Chief Billy's grandfather, Quil Ateara II, and Sam's great-grandfather, Levi Uley were the only members of the Pack. They found us while we were feeding in the forest. Because they were outnumbered and we told them we only feed on animals, was why they forged a treaty with us. We stay off their land and agree never to feed or bite a human in this town. In return, they agreed to keep our secret and we theirs. As long as we are in the territory, they too agreed to stay out of Forks."

"Well, they've already broken two clauses in the treaty when they showed up at Charlie's house today?" Emmett offered.

"No, they didn't tell me, I figured out on my own after remembering the legends from when I was a child, that I wasn't even supposed to be privy to. I was the one who listened in where I wasn't supposed to." I told them.

"But they broke into your home. They could have killed you," Rosalie offered. I took her tiny hands in mine

"Baby, they are my friends. They only thought they were protecting me. I went to them looking for answers when I couldn't decide if I wanted to pursue you as a…as a…" I didn't know what we were. This beautiful woman has only been in my life for less than a day, and I felt like she belonged to me.

"Mate." She said smiling and stroking my face.

"Is that what we are?" I asked, bringing her hands up to my lips and kissing her fingertips. She nodded her head

"Vampires, like Swans, mate for life," she said with her musical giggle. The joy that filled my heart and the smile the spread across my face probably filled the room.

"Is that what Emmett is to Bella?" I looked at the two of them.

"Bella, I will be whatever you want me to be. A mate could mean just a brother, a protector, a confidante. But just know, I will be here for you until the day you die," Emmett told her. And queue, the blushing Bella.

"Emmett, that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Carlisle chuckled.

"Okay, you four lovebirds. Is there anything else you'd like to know, Charlie?"

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, we don't sleep," Rosalie answered.

"Never?" Bella asked.

"Ever," Emmett answered shaking his head.

"Garlic, reflections in mirrors, a stake through the heart, holy water?" Bella bombarded with questions.

"No, they have to ripped apart and burned by fire?" I answered, remembering the legends.

"Why do you go to high school then? You live for an eternity, yet you choose to go to high school. I don't get it?" Bella asked.

"Most human drinking vampires chose to live as nomads. We prefer a more stable home life. While we still move every five years or so, the longer we can stay in one place is better for us. With Alice and Edward appearing to be so young, they can usually start as Freshman and Juniors in high school, while the others go off to College. We often matriculate to keep up appearances. Our story changes depending on where we are. When I chose to go back to medical school to keep up with advances and technology, Rosalie, Jasper may pose as my younger twin siblings, because of our similar hair color. Edward usually is always my wife Esme's younger brother and Emmett and Alice interchange their last names of Brandon or McCarty and are Esme's cousins." I nodded at Carlisle's explanation.

"Daddy, I'm tired, and my hand hurts. We also haven't eaten dinner. Can Emmett take me back home now? The wolves scared me more than anything, and I don't want to go.

"Dear, why don't you let Emmett take you upstairs, and I will make you something to eat?" Esme offered.

"I also don't want you there alone with the front door broken. I'm sure Carlisle can give you something for your hand," Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. I feel like I'm living in the twilight zone. I just need to rest my mind after all of this," Bella said.

"Come on short stuff, you can stay in my room," Emmett offered.

"Ummm, that would be a no," I said sternly. Everyone except Emmett, Bella and I laughed.

"Charlie. Vampires have super sensitive hearing. If anything, untoward were to happen, we'd all hear it. So, Bella is perfectly safe staying in Emmett's room. Remember, we don't sleep." Carlisle stated. Esme went off towards the kitchen to make us something to eat.

"Okay, but now that I know what you are, don't think I still can't mess you up if something happens to my daughter. Instead of a shotgun, I also have a flare gun," I told Emmett. This time if he could I think he would blanch. He then cupped his private.

"Jeez, what is it with you Swans threatening a mans family jewels," Emmett muttered under his breath. Bella just giggled she followed Emmett upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: I took he ages and years of the Cullens directly form Twi-wiki. In this Fic, Charlie is 36, which makes him twice as old as Rosalie's physical age. That Makes Billy 39 and Harry 46**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews and favorites for this story and all my stories. I promise I'm working on them all. Please continue to R &R**

* * *

 **BELLA**

The next day, Emmett and Rosalie were already parked in the schools parking lot when I got there in my truck. Charlie and I had gotten up early from spending the night with the Cullens to go home. Charlie decided to take the morning off so he could go with Esme to pick out a door to replace the one that was broken by the wolves. Esme said she'd have it installed before we got home from work and school.

As soon as I stepped out of my truck, I was swarmed by people asking me questions. 'Did my dad arrest me?' 'Did I have to spend the night in jail?' 'Was it true my dad arrested Mrs. Newton because she attacked me at the hospital?' 'Was it true I made Mrs. Newton my prison bitch?'

I held my head down, and a bright red blush spread down my face. I still didn't like being the center of attention, and I also was not going to give these small-town freaks more ammunition to fuel their rumor mill. Suddenly, Rosalie was standing right in my face with a disapproving scowl. Scowl aside, she put her arm around my shoulders and bent down with her mouth right at my ear.

"Hold your fucking head up high and own what you did. Do you know how many of us wanted to do exactly what you did and didn't have the nerve, including me? Everyone thought I was some bad bitch ice queen, but I went running home like a scared little girl. Now, show them you are the baddest bitch." I looked up at her, and she gave me a wink. So, I did. I owned what I did. I smiled at Rosalie as I held my head up.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone's eyes went wide, and they shut the fuck up and just stared at me

"Don't you all see what you're doing? You're still spreading rumors. This is where this whole crap started in the first place. Why don't you all just mind your business and stop worrying about what other people did or didn't do." Everyone just kind of stood there with their mouths open like they were waiting to catch flies. The people parted like the Red Sea as Rosalie, and I made our way to the steps of the school. Once at the steps, we were met by Emmett's big grin and amazing dimples. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead, before holding out his arm for me to take. Rose let go of my shoulders as I grabbed his arm and she walked behind us as we entered the school.

"Umm, where are the others? Where's Edward, Alice, and Jasper?" I asked. I saw Rosalie and Emmett gave each other a look and seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves.

"They decided to spend some time in Alaska. Alice and Jasper will be back in a few days," Emmett finally said. I decided to let it go but noted that he only said Alice and Jasper, nothing about Edward. I knew they were keeping something from me, and I would get it out of them one way or another.

 **EMMETT**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _We were all coming back from the meeting with the wolves. Carlisle and Charlie were staying behind to speak more with the elders. Esme, as usual, stayed with her mate. We'd met Alice, Jasper, and Edward as they were coming from their hunt before going to the treaty line. So, all of us 'kids' were heading back to the house together._

 _Bella made it perfectly clear, she did not want to go to this meeting. Rosalie decided to stay behind, as none of us wanted to leave Bella unprotected. Bella complained of her hand hurting and was a little overly anxious over everything she'd learned today, so Carlisle gave Bella a pretty strong pain medication that would also help her sleep. Thank God, because she slept through the entire thing._

 _Edward scented the air about a half mile from the house. A feral snarl came from his lips before he tore off from the rest of us towards the house. I wasn't sure if he sensed trouble or what was going on until I heard the one word that sent my mind into overdrive. A feral roar came from me, and I ran with everything I had in me to catch the fucker._

 _"MINE!" Edward snarled, just before crashing through the glass wall in back of the house, leading from the woods._

 _My mind was reeling,_ _ **NO! NO! NO!**_ _Edward was always the fastest of us so no one could catch him._

 _"JAZZY, you have to take him down! He's going to eat Bella!" Alice screeched. As soon as we finally made it to the house, we saw Edward collapsed on the stairs. But he hadn't stopped trying to get to Bella. His inner beast was still trying to climb the stairs. He was still growling and snarling, "Mine! My kill! My blood,"_

 _"You've gotta be shittin' me! I sent him enough calm and lethargy to bring down a fuckin' horse," Jazz drawled as we ran in and saw Edward. Jasper had to hold me back, once again, like he did in gym class. I was going to rip Edward's head from his scrawny neck, spit in his skull before burning the fucker._

 _"Alice, Darlin', get the fucker out of here! I don't give a fuck where ya take him, just get him the fuck outta here." Poor little Alice picked Edward's ass off the stairs and ran him out of the house._

 _Jasper turned me to face him. He placed his hands on the side of my face and steadied my head, so I was looking directly into his eyes. I could feel the calm he was pumping into me, as much as I wanted to shake it off, I couldn't_

 _"Hey, big guy. Look at me. She's safe. She's not harmed. I need you to calm down. I know we don't need to breathe, but I need you to breathe with me. It will help you become calm and centered because trust me right now, Em, you can't go up those stairs as the crazy possessive mate. You can't claim or mark her because you perceive her to be in danger. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Emmett?"_

 _I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. I nodded my head to what Jasper said. He was right. I couldn't go all crazy possessive vamp on her. All of this was too new to her. Besides she was still human. Could I even be with her that way while she's still human? I'd have to talk to Carlisle about all of that. Also, she had no idea what just happened._

 _"You okay now? You good?" Jasper asked. Rosalie came out of Bella's and my room. I looked up at my best friend. She gave me a soft smile and nodded to let me know everything was fine. I passed her on the stairs as I ascended to go to Bella, Rose stopped me._

 _"She slept through the entire thing. But trust me, that pansy bitch boy would have never made it past me. I'll call Carlisle and have him stall Charlie. Jazz and I will fix the window…" We both looked over to Jasper, and he gave us a nod._

 _"Don't scare her Em. She really likes you. We had a nice, albeit drug-induced talk. Not sure how much was Bella and how much was the drugs talking, but she thinks you're cute and wants to lick your dimples." I had to chuckle at that. I gave Rose a hug before going to my room._

 _When I entered the room, Bella was sprawled on the bed. The covers were half off of her. She was snoring and drooling, but she was the cutest thing. EVER!_

 _I pulled the covers up over her and sat on the bed next to her. The bed dipped as I sat next to her and she rolled towards me._

 _"Emmy bear?" she slurred._

 _"Yes, Belly bear. It's me." She giggled a little._

 _"That's funny," she giggled again. "You're a big grizzly bear, and I'm a little teddy bear. Instead of the big grizzly bear eating the little teddy bear, the teddy bear is the grizzly bear's playmate." She then rolled closer to me and threw her arm over my lap and was snoring again. It was simply adorable. The warmth from just her arm draped across me spread throughout my entire body. I laid down next to her, keeping the blankets between us so she wouldn't get cold and just held her. I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her on her cheek, before laying on the pillow, so we were face to face. She continued to mutter other things while she slept._

 _"Mmmm, vampire grizzly bear smells like gingerbread."_

 _"Harry wolfy, what great big teeth you have."_

 _"Bad doggy, quit growling at Charlie."_

 _Oh yeah, Carlisle gave her the good drugs! I thought as I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from chuckling out loud._

 _I heard Rosalie giggling from her room after she and Jasper replaced the wall. We kept spare glass walls in the basement. You'd be surprised how often we have to replace them. Jasper, Edward and I, and even Carlisle sometimes get carried away when we play fight, and one of us has crashed through glass often enough that Esme keeps spares on hand._

 _I received a text from Edward a short time later that he was sorry, and he was going to Denali for a while. A text arrived soon after from Alice stating he was too unstable to make the trip alone. She saw him deciding between going to Alaska and turning around to take what he perceived as his kill. Alice and Jasper were going with him to make sure he made it all the way to Alaska without turning around and coming back._

 _Once Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme returned, Carlisle and Esme could tell something was different. Charlie, being the inquisitive cop, he is, picked up on things and demanded to know what was going on._

 _Rosalie not wanting to keep anything from her mate, told him what happened with Edward once he returned and smelled Bella. She also explained that Bella was a danger only to Edward because her blood appealed to him as no other human blood could._

 _"So, to Edward, Bella's blood is like crack to a crack addict?" Charlie inquired._

 _"That's one way of putting it. It's what the Volturi call La Tua Cantante or Your singer. Meaning the blood is like a siren or sings to you," Carlisle clarified._

 _"I think it's best not to tell Bella. She may get the wrong impression," Charlie said._

 _"I don't want to keep anything from my mate, Charlie," I told him with concern._

 _"I understand, Emmett. Not only do I have to think about my daughter's well-being, but also my mate. If my daughter is too frightened to be around my mate, where does that leave us? I won't choose between my daughter and my mate," Charlie said as he brought Rosalie into his arms and placed a kiss to her temple. It warmed my long dead heart to see Rosalie finally happy, and I'd do whatever it takes to keep her that way._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I hoped Bella would decide to drop the conversation regarding the others because I was still pissed. Granted, I know better than anyone else what it's like to run into one's singer. I seem to be the only unlucky bastard to have not one singer but two and couldn't help until I drained them both.

I was brought back to the present when I realized Bella was no longer moving forward with us. She looked angry and annoyed, much like an irritated little kitten. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her tiny little foot on the floor.

"What are you two keeping from me?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. As much as she looked harmless, I knew that look all too well, now, and I felt my testicles wanting to hide into my body for their own protection. She was as dangerous as that same little kitten wanting to scratch your eyes out.

"Umm…well…you see…" I stammered.

"Oh, for Christ sake, Em. Look, baby girl…" Rosalie started. Bella and I both had to do a double take on that. _Now Rosalie is Mama bear_? "…your father thought it best if you didn't know. He thought it would frighten you too much," EEEEG! (buzzer sound) Wrong answer! Bella's anger went from zero to one hundred in .02 seconds.

"Let me tell you and my father something, step-mommy dearest…" Bella started though her tone was hushed as to not let the other students hear, the hiss that was coming from her would rival any mature vampire.

"I am not some naive little girl, too scared of her own shadow. I have been taking care of myself and by extension my mother since I was ten-years-old. And since I've come to live with Charlie, I've pretty much taken care of him too. I don't need a teenaged step-mom, I've already got a middle-aged one of those that acts enough like a teenager for all of us," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"So, don't give me that load of bull-hockey, about it being for my own good. Tell me, and tell me now, What the hell is going on?" The look she gave me if her eyes could shoot flames, I'd be ashes in an instant. I knew right then and there; this woman owned my ass. I gave a warning look to Rosalie letting her know she'd better keep her trap shut

I went on to explain the events of last night with Edward and Alice. Once I was done, she looked between Rosalie and me for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"Is that all? Is that why his eyes turn dark, and he looks like he wants to eat me all the time?" Bella said still laughing. Rosalie and I looked at each other like the girl had lost her damned mind.

"Bella, it's not funny. If he were to ever….you'd be dead. He'd drain you dry," I told her sincerely.

"Oh, I believe you, and it's not for his lack of trying. I think he tried on my first day in biology class. I didn't have a choice but to sit next to him. It was the only seat available. When I walked in, I thought he was having a seizure. Then I started thinking maybe I was stinky. Then suddenly, he calmed down like nothing was wrong. But he shot out of class like his ass was on fire, like a second before the bell rang." She then began to walk off from us. Rose and I looked at each other in total shock.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" I said as I ran at human speed to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes as if we were annoying her again.

"How? How did you stop him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know?" she said with a huff. "I didn't think it was anything I did. I just know I was scared of him and then suddenly he was acting like everything was honky dory," Bella said as she hunched her shoulders.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with why he can't read her mind?" I muttered more to myself than the others.

"He can what? Can all of you…you know…" She looked as though she was going to panic, so, I shook my head before she could finish.

"Only him. It's his gift or special ability," I told her. She let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed. I chuckled. I decided to let her in on my little secret. I bent down, so I was whispering in her ear.

"But you talk in your sleep. The vampire grizzly bear would never eat his teddy bear playmate. Not unless you asked nicely. We all do have super hearing, though. Remember?" I ended with another chuckle. Her mouth almost hit the floor, and the blush that went down into her blouse made me want to see just how far down it went. She promptly turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Stupid, sexy as hell, fucking, super hearing vampires," she muttered to herself as she walked away. _So, she thinks I'm sexy as hell? Hee Hee!_

 **ROSALIE**

I'm sitting here in history class bored out of my skull. At least when Jasper is here, I can somehow not be so distracted. I can't help but think about my new little sister or is she my stepdaughter? Maybe she'll be my stepdaughter, but we'll be best friends. I feel a smile spread on my face at that thought.

But then I start thinking about that childish ass Edward. Always thinking he's so perfect. Of course, he wouldn't tell us Bella is his singer. That would ruin his perfect reputation now, wouldn't it? And why didn't Alice see this coming? As if on queue, my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 _From: A. Cullen_

 _To: R. Hale_

 _I can't see her, Rose. And when any of you are close to her, I can't see you either. Jazzy says he can read her emotions but can't manipulate them. Eleazar thinks she may be a shield. He thinks the drugs may have caused her to drop it._

 _All will be explained. Denali coven coming back with us._

 _See you tomorrow._

Well, that answers that question.

Thank God! The bell finally rang, and I can get out of this boring class. Now, I'm off to lunch with Em and Bella.

I came out of class to meet Emmett as usual. As we walked toward our lockers, I inquired about Bella. He pointed to her locker, and there she was. The quiet little mousy girl, Angela was at her locker along with the annoying blonde one, that just blabbed on and on about everything and nothing at the same time.

Emmett and I walk straight up to them, and Emmett places his arms around Bella, pressing her back to his chest before planting a kiss to her temple. Angela's eyes bug out of her head, and she acts like she's about to swallow her tongue

"B—b—b—but…but…I thought you two…" she said pointing between Em and me. I wrinkled my nose and looked at Em.

"Eww, gross. That's my brother. We're close but not that close. C'mon, you guys want to sit with us? Our other siblings are out of town for a few days," I told them.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Why not," Angela said as Jessica nodded her head.

All the nosy ass students stopped eating and started staring at us as we entered the cafeteria. We all walked through the line. I only grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Em got pizza and a soda. We watched as Bella only grabbed a salad and the other girls grab whatever they got as Jessica just blabbed on. I finally tuned into what she was saying.

"So, there we are in his bedroom. His mom and dad were still working at the store, I guess. You could tell, he had no clue what he was doing. His two fingers fumbled around the lips of my cho-cha for about five minutes. He never did find my clit. Then he tried to get his little cocktail weenie in and jammed it in the wrong hole. When I screamed wrong hole asshole, his hand went to fumbling again." Bella started giggling, and Angela just looked uncomfortable.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked as we finally made it past the cashier after we paid for our food. I saw the cashier roll her eyes and shake her head, having heard the conversation.

"Mike Newton. I was telling Angela and Bella why I thought he started making up rumors. It was right after our one- and only sexual experience. I think he thought I was going to go back and tell how horrible he was. Anyway, I finally brushed his hand away and told him I'd do it. Bella was generous by calling it a pencil. I pushed him off me and told him he was a waste of my time," she said between bites of her food. Em was trying and failing to hold in a laugh. Angela and Bella were both giggling.

"He then called me a tease and told me to get out of his house. I put on my clothes, and before I left, I told him he could only call me a tease when he grew something for me to tease. I then called him dickless, as I slammed his bedroom door when I walked out. The next day, I heard him telling his friends how he blew my back out having sex. I confronted him and his friends and told them he would have had a better chance of blowing my back out if he literally blew his breath on my back. He would need to have a dick to do it having sex. His comeback was that wasn't what I was saying last night when I was yelling for him to stop. After that, I just rolled my eyes and walked away. Then, every week he was saying it was a different girl. I just thought you all had the same experience I did, and he was just running his mouth to make himself look good."

"Well, Jessica. My first time was a violent sexual experience. Without going into details, because of that, casual sex, is something I would never do. When he started the rumor about me, it brought back memories that were too painful, and I didn't know how to deal with it," I told them. Angela reached over and grasped my hand. I wasn't expecting it, so I snatched my hand away.

"I'm sorry. But if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to my dad. He councils abused women all the time. Don't think that you're alone," Angela said, looking at me sincerely. I think I just made another friend.

There was awkward silence at the table for most of the lunch period. Emmett pretended to eat his chips while sharing them with Bella. Bella ended up eating about half her salad and half Emmett's pizza. I slipped my apple into her bag when no one was looking.

Em and Bella were oblivious to anyone else at the table. I noticed Jessica giving Angela eye signals and nudges with her elbow, urging her to confront the proverbial elephant in the room. Finally, Jessica couldn't take it any longer.

"So, Bella and Emmett, how long have you been a couple?" she asked with fascination. Emmett laced his hand with Bella's and brought it to his lips before nodding for Bella to answer.

"Um, well, I'm not sure it's official, but he asked me out, or rather he asked my father's permission to ask me out at the hospital yesterday. Charlie likes him a lot, so he gave permission," Bella answered shyly; her signature blush adorning her cheeks. Both Angela and Jessica gave each other a look before returning their awe-filled gaze back to the couple.

"That is just so sweet. And who said chivalry was dead?" Angela said as she looked longingly at Emmett and Bella.

"So, Angela. Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Sorry not judging," I asked.

"No…" Angela said sadly. "I was hoping a boy I liked would ask me out, but after last week I doubt he's interested," She said as she looked across the cafeteria. I caught her gaze to a boy sitting with their usual group. He had black hair and dark eyes, and though sitting, he appeared to be much shorter maybe 5'7" to Angela's nearly 6'1" frame. They appeared to make an odd couple, to each their own, I guess. I could see that he was shyly and inconspicuously making eyes at Angela.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Ben Chaney," She said with a sigh.

"Isn't there a school dance coming up?" I asked. I saw Bella visibly stiffen at this information. I decided to put that away for later.

"You should ask him out," I told Angela. A look of panic came over Angela.

"O—O—Oh n—n—no I—I—I couldn't," she said as she shook her head frantically.

"Why not, times have changed. You don't have to sit back and wait for the boy to ask you out, Angela," Bella encouraged.

"You really think so, Bella?"

"Sure, Ange. Why not. The worst he could say is no. And if he does, then it's not the end of the world. At least you'll know he's not right for you, if he can't see what a wonderful person you are," Bella told Angela with a wink. At that point, the bell rang for us to go back to class. Angela stood up and gave Bella a hug.

"Thanks, Bella, you're a great friend," Angela said as she wrapped her arms around Bella. After she unwrapped herself from Bella, she went to pick up her lunch tray but was stopped by Emmett.

"I've got it," He said. Angela gave him a huge smile. Emmett grabbed all of our trays and took them as we walked towards the door.

"Come on, Bella, I'll walk you to class," Emmett said. Bella nodded in reply. They all looked at me.

"You guys go on. I'll catch up with you guys," I told them. Angela and Jessica waived before heading out of the cafeteria.

"Be nice," Em said at a vampiric level, apparently knowing what I was about to do. He then led Bella out of the cafeteria. I then walked over to Ben as he and his friends were about to leave.

"Hey!" I said. All of his friends eyed me with a mixture of shock and lust. I just rolled my eyes. I jerked my head to the others signaling them to scram. Ben had to look up at me he was so short.

"Angela Weber likes you," It was a statement.

"Y—y—yeah. I like her, too."

"Good, she's going to ask you out, and you're going to say yes. Am I understood?"

"Uhhh...sure?" he was shaking.

"Good." My good deed is done for the day


	7. Chapter 7

**CHARLIE**

It took some groveling, but I was able to convince the D.A. to plea bargain with Mrs. Newton. She dropped the charges against Isabella in return for her charges being dropped. However, Linda Newton and Bella were ordered to undergo anger management classes and Mike Newton, once recuperated, will have community service for his part in all of this. Bella is probably the least angry person I know; however, I would make her do it if it keeps her out of jail. Bella was so relieved, she agreed.

She was now spending more and more time at the Cullens, not that I complained, because it gave me more time to spend with my Rosie.

Carlisle and I also worked out that the treaty is now amended since it was the wolves who broke it by exposing themselves, thus exposing the Cullens true nature. Therefore, when the time comes that I am ready to join my mate as a vampire, along with Isabella, if she so chooses, without retribution to the Cullens.

I had the opportunity to meet the Cullens extended family, The Denali's. The patriarch of the family, Eleazar, used to be apart of the Volturi guard and has a beneficial gift. He is able to identify gifts in vampires and even latent gifts in humans.

It turns out, Bella has a very powerful gift, a shield. Two gifts, actually, which pretty much negates all other vampiric gifts. When activated it even conceals her scent. Unfortunately, she has no control over it as a human, which is why when she was pretty much drugged out from painkillers, she turned Edward into a blood crack addict. He apologized profusely, but it still doesn't stop me from wanting to rip that pencil neck, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch to pieces.

"Chief Swan, your aura shows that you have a gift as well, several actually. But I can't tell what they are as a human. Your aura is unlike anything I've ever come across before," Eleazar stated. Okay, this guy was officially spooky. He was looking at me like I was a science experiment.

His wife, Carmen, was very sweet and kind, much like Esme. One of his 'daughters' was hanging off Dickward like a bad suit; the only word I could come up with for his other two daughters was "Sluts," I said as I faked a sneeze

"Gesundheit," Rose replied then gave me a wink. _God! I love this girl!_ I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Eleazar then pretty much explained vampire gift abilities. Edward could read minds, but for some reason, he couldn't read Bella's and had difficulty reading mine. Alice was a seer and could see the future.

"But I can't see yours or Bella's very clearly," Alice explained.

"So, am I a shield too?" I asked.

"Possibly, but that's not the major thing that sets you apart," Eleazer said as his head cocked from side to side. He looked like one of those little dogs when their master asked them a question, and they're trying to figure out what they are being told. The guy was still creeping me out.

Jasper it was explained, was an empath. While he could read Bella's emotion, he was unable to manipulate them, but he couldn't read or manipulate mine.

"So, what? Are you saying I'm defective in some way?" I inquired.

"Oh, no, no, Charlie. To the contrary. I have a feeling, you and your daughter together may be the most powerful vampires in the world once changed.

"And what about the others?" I inquired.

"Well, Emmett is quite possibly the strongest vampire, aside from Felix in Volterra. His newborn strength never waned. Rosalie has the gift of allure, though I doubt she has ever tried to use it or even realized she has it." Rosalie looked like she was in a bit of shock.

"I—i—is that why?" I knew what she was asking, and so did the gift reader freak. I wanted to snap his neck for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry my dear, but yes it's quite possible," Eleazar apologized. If she could, Rose's face would be streaming tears at that moment; instead, she just sobbed into my chest as I wrapped her in my arms and showed her as much love as possible. I knew at that moment what I needed to do, to keep my mate safe and secure, but, I also had a responsibility to Bella. I had to wait until she was an adult

I had to make sure Rosie was okay before I excused myself for work. Esme, Bella, and Emmett said they would make sure she was okay.

Over the past two weeks, we have had some problems with hikers going missing in the area. I consulted with the tribe to see if these wolves could do any better than my men. It seems Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and now Embry Call are all shapeshifting wolves. Sam said he wanted to give Harry the order to never phase again, after the stunt, he pulled on me, however, he seems to be invaluable in helping train the new shifters. For some reason, more of the young men were coming down with the fever than ever before. The tribe wanted to blame it on the Cullens being in the area. However I dispelled that belief since the originals when the Cullens resided here previously were already shifting, and to their knowledge, there weren't vampires in the area when Billy and Harry initially phased. So, while Harry still has the capability to shift, he is restricted to stay within the La Push boundaries.

When one of my deputies, Waylon Forge didn't turn up for work, I sent a search party to look for him. I knew he was going over to the marina to work on that old boat of his over the weekend. I just hoped the old fool didn't get drunk an fall into the water.

Sam reported back that there was blood found in his boat, and there was the smell of vampires, but not one of the Cullens. I called off all human investigation once that information was obtained.

"Sam, can your guys continue the search?" I asked. "I don't want to expose my guys and they end up killed as well."

"We're on it, Charlie," Sam assured.

A few days later, I was called by Sam to come back to the docks to identify the body. The body floated up to the surface a couple of miles offshore.

Since our little town of Forks was so small, we didn't have an official Medical Examiner. We would usually call one in from P.A. or Sequim. In this case, I asked Dr. Cullen if he would assist me.

I placed Waylon in a body bag, with the help of Sam and Paul, and drove him back to the station in the back seat of my patrol car.

Once everyone had left the station for the night, except for me and the dispatch, I let Dr. Cullen in through the back door.

"I'm pretty sure it's a vampire attack, Charlie," Carlisle stated grimly

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well, for one, the throat has been ripped out, to mimic an animal attack. Yet there are no other marks to suggest that," Carlisle stated.

"And the other?"

"The body is completely drained of blood," he said as he looked directly in my eyes.

"Carlisle, can you prepare the body and sign off on the death certificate, official cause of death by an animal attack? I'll say I sent him to search for the missing hikers. That way he can have an honors burial in the Line of Duty. It's the least I can do for his family."

"Sure thing, Charlie. Since this is considered my territory, I would be the one held at risk of exposure if the vampires responsible aren't found," Carlisle added.

 **~~oOo~~**

Only a few days later, during a late afternoon thunderstorm, did my life irrevocably changed. Bella was preparing dinner and I had a rare day off and was sitting around drinking beer and watching TV when Rose and Emmett stopped by.

"Sweetie, we came by to see if you and Bella would like to join us in a baseball game?" Rosalie's sweet face smiled at me. She was wearing the cutest little baseball outfit that showed off her gorgeous ta-tas

"Um, sure. Bella you up for it?" I called out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess. But in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Bella asked.

"We kind of have to. You'll see why," Emmett replied with his big dimpled grin. He kissed Bella, then helped her on with her jacket. He then picked her up over his shoulder and ran out to his Jeep with her. Bella was squealing.

He was a big goofy kid, but he made Bella happy. He buckled Bella in the front passenger seat, while I climbed in back with Rosalie and brought her into my arms.

"So, baseball huh? And what do vampires know about baseball,"

"It's the great American pastime, Charlie," Rosie said with a giggle.

I soon saw why we had to take the Jeep. Emmett drove us deep into the forest until we came into a clearing. The entire family was there including Carlisle. The Denali's had gone back to Alaska, with the exception of Tanya, who was still hanging all over Pussward.

"Welcome, Charlie and Bella. Ready to have some fun?" Carlisle exclaimed. The sides were pretty even.

Pussward, Tanya Emmett and Alice were on one team, while Carlisle Jasper Esme and Rosalie were on the other. I was the catcher for both teams because they pretty much assured me that with enhance vampire sight, there would be no strikes. Bella was the ump.

"Call 'em like you see 'em, Bella," Esme called out.

"Esme thinks we cheat," Emmett drawled, for the first time I caught his Tennessee roots.

"Em, babe, I've played video games with you. I know you cheat." Bella said and gave him a wink. He just flashed his dimples at her, and Bella was all goo.

"It's time," Alice called out and there was a big crash of thunder. Alice was pitching with my Rosie up to bat. Alice wound up to pitch and threw the ball. With the loudest crack when the ball connected with Rosie's bat came the next crash of thunder. I watched as the ball was slammed clear across the clearing which was at least two hundred yards wide and Rosie took off like a bat out of hell.

"Geez, no wonder you need the thunder," I said as I watched in amazement. Bella and I watched as Emmett scaled a tree to catch the ball.

"My monkey man," Bella gushed. Then Emmett hurled the ball in my direction. I began to panic until Esme caught it with her bare hands and handed me the ball. My Rose came sliding into home just as I tagged her. We all looked to Bella to call it.

"Out!" Bella yelled. Rosie got up with a growl.

"Nice, Kitty," I soothed, as I held out my hand as a semblance of helping her up and kissed her on the lips.

Next was Carlisle, who pointed out where he was aiming the ball with his bat. With the next clap of thunder, the ball was hit into center field, well off from where he pointed on purpose since Pussward had gone into left field. It was obvious Tanya was there to give Pussward visual stimulation and a nice pair of tits for him to fondle in between plays. Emmett and Edward crashed in midair as the ball hit the ground and Carlisle was able to come in for a home run.

Next up to bat was Jasper. That boy was all power. Edward was going long for it when the game came to a stop as all eyes snapped up and eight sets of feral growls reverberated. It was then I noticed Alice seemed unfocused.

"I'm sorry, I saw them leaving the area until they heard us playing. They made a snap decision to come and investigate." Poor little Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"We have to run," The pussy boy said.

"NO! Edward, it's too late, we'll just have to protect them," Alice said. "They'll be here before you can get them out of the clearing."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Please Sweetie, just hang on to Bella and stay quiet," Rosalie hissed.

"There's not much we can do for Charlie, but Bella put your hair down it will help hide your scent," Carlisle said.

"Please, I can smell them across the clearing," the Succuslut said. Rosie took off her outer baseball shirt and hat, put the hat on my head and draped her shirt around my neck.

"Hopefully, they'll only smell me," Rosie said. I kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of kissing her. This time she thrust her tongue into my mouth. She tasted like pure heaven.

Then we heard them before we saw them. Two seconds later, they were in the clearing. The dirtiest, scraggliest beings I've ever laid eyes on. A black guy with dirty dreds. At least he wore shoes. The other two, a redhead woman that wore some sort of animal skin and a t-shirt that said Kiss me I'm Irish, that I recognized as Waylon's. The guy, had a dirty blond ponytail, pulled low on the back of his head and was wearing Waylon's leather jacket. Both of them were barefoot. All three had vibrant red eyes.

The black guy spoke, though I had the feeling he was not the leader. It was the blond. Jasper and Carlisle took point, while Emmett and Rosalie stood directly in front of Bella and me. Edward flanked by Tanya were next while the other women stood protected behind their mates.

"We mean you know harm. We heard your game and thought we could join you. I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria." Laurent said as he held up the unretrieved baseball Edward was going after. I didn't know what was up with that James guy, but I could tell he was up to no good the way he kept eyeing Alice.

"Unfortunately, some of our members were just leaving. We maintain a permanent residence here so we must insist that you leave the area," Carlisle stated calmly.

"We're sorry, we were not aware the area was claimed," Laurent said. I don't know how I know, but he was lying. They were here with a purpose.

"He's lying," I whispered to Rosalie. I then saw the three looked at me and Jasper gave a slight nod of his head in agreement. He, too, detected the lie.

"Maybe you could indulge us in just one game," Laurent said in his thick French accent.

"No, be on your way," Emmett growled. It was then the blond look past Emmett to Bella, just as the wind picked up.

"You brought a snack," James said after the three of them hissed.

"Rose, Tanya get them out of here," Emmett growled as he began cracking his knuckles and neck.

"No, there's no need, we'll be taking our leave," Laurent held out his arm as if to stop the other two and began backing away. He was smart, he knew there was no way to outfight eight against three. The other two were just plain stupid. Rose and Tanya took off towards the Jeep carrying Bella and me on their shoulders, so we got a bird's eye view of the fight. Emmett and Jasper had the blonde, James ripped apart in lightening speed. Alice, Edward and Carlisle were going after the redhead, while Esme gathered wood and started a fire, but Victoria was a slippery little bitch. She obviously had some sort of gift for evasion as just when one of them was about to catch her she would give them the slip. Again, I wasn't sure how I knew that. Tanya was able to throw Bella into the Jeep before the redhead woman caught up with us. I assumed Tanya was faster since Bella was lighter to carry because I already saw how quick my Rosie was. That was it. If I made it through this alive, I was going to insist they change me. I should be protecting her, not the other way around.

"Baby, watch out!" I called as the Redhead had taken to the trees though Alice was right behind her. Victoria flew through the air from the trees and landed on top of us. I then went flying through the air and came to rest against a tree, with a resounding crash of my head. I heard Bella screaming, and I saw the women ripping the redhead apart before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLA**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I just saw Emmett and Jasper rip a guy apart and burn him! Carlisle and Edward are chasing after the wicked crazy looking redhead that is chasing after Charlie and me. Tanya, Edward's new girlfriend, just threw me into the car and is going after the redhead when the bitch leaps from the trees and lands on my dad and Rosalie.

Charlie goes flying through the air and lands against a tree. But there is a fucking branch coming out of his stomach.

"DAAAAADDDDDDDY!"

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP MY DADDY!" I'm crying and screaming while pounding on the car window for somebody to help my dad.

I now see Emmett and Jasper run over to my dad, but something's happening with Jasper. His eyes go pitch black, and he stiffens. Emmett says something to him, and Jasper takes off through the trees.

Carlisle goes over to where my dad is and stoop down to try and help him. I then see Tanya, Rosalie and Edward tear the redhead bitch apart and throw her in the same fire they burned the guy. I don't know where the black guy when.

Rosalie then comes back to where my dad is. I see they've gotten the branch that was sticking out of him, just as Rosalie bites him on his neck. The tears are still streaming down my face as I see her continue to bite him on his wrists, ankles and then finally right over his heart.

She then kisses him on the lips before Emmett picks him up and brings him over and places him in the backseat of the jeep.

"What's going on, what's happening?" I ask as Rosalie climbs into the back with Charlie and Emmett gets into the driver seat. Alice, Esme, Tanya, and Edward stay behind as Emmett drives us out of the clearing. I then notice Carlisle running alongside the car until we make it out of the clearing before he takes off like a bullet towards the house.

"Somebody, please talk to me! Please tell me what's going on with my dad," I say as I kneel up in the seat and look back at Charlie.

"Belly bear, I need you to buckle up, please. Once we get Charlie home, Carlisle will explain everything that's happening and what's going to have to happen next," Emmett says. He looks nervous, so I sit in the seat and buckle up the harness.

As soon as we make it out of the forest, Emmett floors the Jeep. Once we make it back to the Cullen place, I see my truck and Charlie's police cruiser has been brought over from our house.

"Why is my truck and Charlie's police cruiser here?" I ask as Emmett and Rosalie carefully take my dad out of the jeep and take him into their house.

"Come with me Isabella, and I will explain everything to you," Carlisle says as he takes my hand and leads me in the house and upstairs to his study.

He closes the door and sits behind his desk. He gestures for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Carlisle, is my dad dying?" I ask him nervously.

"Isabella, I guess it's all how you look at it. Your dad is changing into a vampire," He told me. "The thing is, we're leaving, and we are going to have to take Charlie with us. We have a treaty here that we are not allowed to drink from, bite or kill any humans in this town. However, if we didn't bite Charlie to start his change, he would have died in that clearing today."

"Thank you for being honest with me. So, when do we leave?"

"It's not that simple, Isabella. We're going to have to fake Charlie's death to keep the wolves from coming after us. Right now, Edward and Jasper are going to the morgue in Seattle to get a body that closely fit Charlie's description, and we're going to cause an accident where Charlie will have been killed.

"Once that's done, Esme, Tanya, and Jasper are going to rent a moving van to take Charlie up to Tanya's home in Alaska," He told me.

"Why them? I ask."

"Well, Jasper has a rather unique experience training newborn vampires. He would be the most likely choice. The rest of us need to keep up the persona here in town until after the funeral.

"What about me? What about my mom?"

"Isabella, that's the thing. You're still a minor. Your mom will most likely want to take you home with her." I shake my head fervently.

"No, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Charlie, and I don't want to live without Emmett. Will you change me too? I want to always be with my dad, and I can't imagine not being with Emmett. I want you to change me too."

"Of course, but that will all depend on your mother. Eventually Isabella, yes. We would hope you would want to be changed too. You don't have to make that decision right now. You are a part of our family now, you and Charlie. We will always be here for both of you. I would like to wait until at least your eighteenth birthday. If there's no other choice, do you think you would be able to live with your mother for the next year?

"Actually, it's only a few more months. My birthday is in September. Can you talk to her? Convince her to let me stay with you and your family?" Carlisle reaches across the desk and pats my hand.

"We'll try our best, Isabella," He says to me, and I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Can I see my dad, now?" I ask.

"Of course, dear. Come, I'll take you to him."

 **CHARLIE**

Holy hell! I've just died. I must be dead and I sure as shit am not in heaven. What in the world could I have done to have granted me to be sent to hell? Is it because I had pre-marital sex with Renée? Maybe all the weed and peyote I did in high school.

I mean holy shit it feels like somebody opened my veins up and poured hot lava in. Every inch of my body is on fire including my eyeballs and hair. My head literally feels like it's going to burst into flames at any moment. I feel like I have a hole in my gut the size of a tree limb.

I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm so sorry. I just got you back, and now I'm leaving you. Will you ever forgive me? And my dear sweet girl, Rosalie. I've only found happiness again with a woman, and it's all been snatched from me. Wait, she was carrying me. Is she dead too? Maybe that crazy vampire woman got both of us. My girl has been through so much in her life already and to have it snatched from her because she was trying to protect me.

I want to scream, but I don't really think it will do any good. Maybe I can get somebody's attention, and they can explain to me why I'm here in hell.

I open my mouth to try and get someone's attention, and the only thing that comes out is a strangled noise. I immediately close my mouth. I won't scream like a little bitch.

"Daddy?"

Isabella, why is Isabella here? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not my sweet Isabella!

"Daddy, I love you so much. You're so strong, and I am so proud of you. You are going to make a great vampire, and you and Rosalie are going to be so happy," I hear my sweet Isabella's voice.

So, I'm not dying. I'm turning into a vampire. Holy shit!

"Bella, why don't you tell him about his life, so he doesn't forget," That's my Rosie. I then feel a body lay down next to me. It's warm so it must be my Isabella. Suddenly, the pain is almost gone away.

"How are you doing that," Bella? I know that voice too. I can't place it, but I know the voice.

"What am I doing?" Isabella says.

"You've almost taken all of his pain away," the voice says again.

"How do you know that?" Isabella asks.

"Bella, I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions. I've been trying to manipulate his emotions to try and help with his pain, but he's blocking me. Once you laid next to him, he's almost entirely pain-free.

"I'm gonna stay right here with you daddy. I won't leave you so you won't be in pain. I love you so much, daddy."

I love you, too, sweet pea.

Isabella starts telling me things about events that happened before her mother took her away. Things that happened when she would come visit from the summers. She reminds me of how horrible a cook my ex-wife was.

"Isabella, the police called. They've found your father's police cruiser. It seems they went to your house and since you weren't there, they called to see if you were here. I think it would be better if we took you back to your place so they can talk to you about the accident." I know that voice too. That's Carlisle Cullen. So, I must be at the Cullen house.

"So, I need for you to listen carefully, Isabella. Because of where we staged the accident, we couldn't come up with a plausible reason why your dad would be in that location. So, we've had to fake Rosalie's death as well. The story is Rosalie, and your dad was coming back from Port Angeles on a date. You were spending the evening with Emmett and Alice while they went on their date. Is this something you think you can manage?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. I'm a really horrible liar." She really is, poor thing.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be right there by your side. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can do all the talkin' for ya," Emmett tells her. He's a good kid.

"I'll come too, Bella. You may need help managing the appropriate emotions."

"No, I think I can manage that. Right now, I just feel empty. But I'm trying to be strong for Charlie's sake. Jasper, can you stay here for Charlie, please?" My sweet girl. She wants to take care of me. It's supposed to be the other way around. I feel like I've failed you, Isabella.

"Are you ready to do this babe?" Emmett asks her. I can feel her head nod. She has her head laying on my chest. But as soon as she gets up, the pain comes flooding back in, full force. I cry out in pain.

"CHARLIE!" Bella is sobbing now. I immediately clamped my jaws together.

"GO! I'm fine!" I finally am able to grit out through my teeth. As soon as Isabella leaves my side, her warmth is replaced by an ice-cold body, and I smell the sweet scent of my darling Rosalie. She presses her cold lips to my fiery ones.

"Sssshhhh, Baby, I'm here too." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you, Charlie."

Oh, my Rosie. I love you, too, Sweetheart.


End file.
